¿Por qué tú?
by NoahHeartfilia
Summary: Natsu Dragneel era un chico divertido, simpático, y que ante ponía siempre a los demás. Lucy Heartfilia era una chica dulce y cariñosa. Han estado toda la vida juntos, es más, eran mejores amigos pero alguien acabó con ello y consiguió que se odiaran. /"¿Por qué tú?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Primer día**

La habitación estaba inundada del olor de la Ginebra y el Jack Daniel's que habían acompañado al dueño de esta la noche anterior, entre las sábanas de la cama se encontraba un chico pelirrosa que luchaba contra la resaca para poder levantarse. El chico alzó la cabeza y divisó el despertador, se frotó los ojos para aclarar su vista.

 **-¡¿LAS OCHO MENOS 10?! ¡MIERDA!**

Corrió como si no hubiera mañana a ducharse, lavarse los dientes, vestirse y peinar –sin conseguir demasiado– su enmarañado cabello. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y se acercó a coger lo primero que encontró para desayunar, se despidió de su pequeña hermana Wendy con un gesto rápido con la cabeza, cogió su mochila que estaba guardada en el armario de la entrada, y salió disparado hacia el instituto.

 **-Mierda, el primer día y ya llego tarde, no tendría que haber salido anoche** –pensaba el chico en voz alta mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, sólo le quedaban 2 minutos para que sonara el timbre, se colocó rápido el casco se subió a la preciada moto que su padre arregló para él y aceleró, consiguiendo que se oyera un rugido que a más de uno habría despertado. Llegó al instituto y con un pequeño derrape aparcó la moto dentro de este. El chico se quito el casco y observó el instituto, las mismas caras de siempre, a excepción de los alumnos de primer año que se distinguían a kilómetros por lo perdidos y emocionados que andaban por la entrada. Bajó de la moto, colocó el candado en la rueda delantera de la moto y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Antes de llegar a esta sintió un jalón de la camiseta y segundos después como alguien se le lanzaba encima

 **-¿Pero qué…?**

 **-¡NATSUUUUUUU! ¡TE HE ECHADO TANTO DE MENOS ESTE VERANO! Te llamé muchas veces pero nunca estabas en casa y no contestabas mis WhatsApps, parecía como si te hubiera tragado la tierra, pero ahora estas aquí, ¡y no voy a dejar que te escapes!**

 **-Ho-hola Liss… La verdad es que he estado muy ocupado con Wendy,** **Happy, los trabajos de media jornada y ya sabes…** **-** decía un incómodo Natsu, había intentado alejarse de Lisanna, una chica de cabello corto albino, ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable, todo el verano, esa chica no parecía comprender que por mucho que ella quisiera, lo que tuvieron fue cosa de una noche. Lisanna no se levantaba de encima de Natsu, y este no quería ser grosero con ella porque sabía que si no se llevaría una tremenda paliza de la "adorable" hermana de Lisanna, Mirajane, que podría ser la chica más encantadora del mundo siempre que no tocaran a su hermanita, y Natsu ya había probado demasiadas veces los golpes de Mira, además era el primer día, no quería problemas tan pronto, aunque le encantara tenerlos.

Mientras Natsu divagaba en sus pensamientos, alguien agarró a Natsu de la camiseta y tiró de él hasta zafarlo del agarre de la peliblanca, fuese quien fuese el que tirara de él, tenía toda su gratitud, hasta que vió de quien se trataba

 **-¡CUBO DE HIELO! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué estas tirando de mi?!**

 **-Perdóname** **Lisanna, necesito a la estufa con patas para hablar de unas cosas, ¡Adiós!-** Gray se llevó corriendo a Natsu al salón de actos, que era donde se organizarían los de último curso. En cuanto llegaron, Natsu le soltó un puñetazo a Gray y este por inercia soltó el agarre.

 **-Ósea, te saco de debajo de las garras de Lisanna y así es como me lo pagas, eres un desagradecido fresita.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, como sea, gracias por sacarme de ahí, esa chica lleva todo el verano detrás de mí, no hay piedras suficientes en el mundo para esconderme debajo de ellas.**

 **-Sabías como era Lisanna, pero igual tú decidiste hacértela.**

 **-Vamos hielito, sólo fue una noche, ¡no tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder colarse por mi!**

 **-Ni esa ni ninguna y siempre te tengo que sacar de entre los brazos de alguna tonta, no sé qué mierdas te ven.**

 **-Lo mismo que yo a ellas, una buena diversión**

Gray iba a responderle que por suerte, las chicas no tenían esa capacidad con la que contaba su amigo de que no le importaran los sentimientos, pero no pudo ya que el director de la institución había aparecido, un hombre mayor, que no llegaría al metro cuarenta y cinco que creía que la mejor manera de llevar un instituto era tratar y enseñar a los alumnos como a tu propia familia, y la verdad que no le iba mal, el instituto Fairy Tail era el mejor de toda Magnolia.

 **-Me alegra verlos de nuevo hijos míos, este es vuestro último año aquí y no sabéis lo mucho que me duele, os he visto crecer y conseguir todas vuestras metas, estoy orgulloso de los chicos en los que os habéis convertido y seguro que lo estaré más cuando os vea conseguir vuestro sueños –** Makarov siempre había sido de alentarles el primer día de curso, y como no ahora que era el último año que pasaban juntos. La mayoría de los alumnos se emocionaron, era cierto, habían crecido todos juntos e iban a aprovechar ese año todo lo que pudieran

 **-Bueno, dejando atrás la emotividad, dispersaos a las clases que os correspondan, ¡YA! –** Esta vez habló el profesor que más imponía, Laxus, ningún alumno quiso reprocharle y todos se fueron a sus correspondientes clases.

A los de último curso se les separaban en tres clases, A, B, C, Natsu se encontraba en el A. En esta clase el tutor era el profesor Wakaba, el cual dio paso a que cada alumno mientras decía su nombre tomara el asiento que le correspondía. Los alumnos empezaron a pasar, hasta el turno de Natsu, al que le tocó en la tercera línea. Natsu se sentó, esperando que Elfman o Gray, incluso Loke, fuera el compañero que le pusieran al lado, pero para su desgracia oyó lo que más temía que tuviera que aguantar

 **-Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **-Lucy, colóquese al lado del señor Dragneel.**

Lucy, una chica rubia de ojos color chocolate que siempre vestía con ropa ancha, se sentó al lado de Natsu.

 **-Mierda, será un larguísimo año.-** Pensaron los dos, una cosa era tener que soportarse en el patio, ¿pero también como compañeros de clase? Natsu tenía una cosa clara, de ahí no saldría nada bueno.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Es el primer fic que hago (de ahí que el cap se tan corto, los otros serán más largos, prometido!) y la verdad que la idea de que siempre Lucy llegue nueva no me gusta, así que he decidido darle la vuelta al asunto, y Lucy y Natsu se conocerán de toda la vida.**

 **Como habéis podido ver, Natsu cada día está con una chica distinta, y para él no importa lo que sientan esas chicas, él sólo quiere "divertirse" mientras la historia avance iréis viendo el porqué de ese Natsu y el porqué del odio entre Natsu y Lucy. Voy a intentar meter a todos los personajes en esta historia aunque lo más seguro es que sus personalidades sean un poco distintas al anime. Por cierto, ya casi termina Tártaros! Dios, estoy harta de que me dejen con la intriga en tantos capítulos, quieren hacer que me dé cabezazos contra la pared…** **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, he pensado que el fic será bastante largo y según como os vaya gustando subiré otros distintos. Decidme lo que os gusta y darme ideas para mejorar y añadir a la historia si queréis**

 **Espero que os guste! Todos los viernes subiré nuevo cap.**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Por mucho que quiera**

Para Lucy, la mañana del primer día de clases había sido "inmejorable". No sólo tenía que lidiar con el problema de que su padre estaba empezando a meterla demasiado en sus negocios –los cuales siempre fallaban, y ella tenía que remover cielo y tierra para sacarle de ellos- si no que tendría que aguantar a Natsu un año entero a su lado. Si, estaba claro, hoy se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

La clase transcurrió demasiado lento, los recuerdos no hacían más que abordarlo y eso sólo empeoraba la situación ya de por si mala. Natsu giró su cabeza hacía su derecha, y observó a la rubia, siempre le habían gustado las clases, escuchaba como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor las cosas que para él eran sólo algo obligado de aprender, ella lo disfrutaba. La rubia empezó un fruncir el ceño y hacer muecas extrañas con la boca, Natsu sonrió inconscientemente ante ese pequeño acto, sabía que significa que Lucy no estaba de acuerdo con las aportaciones que hacía el maestro fuera de la explicación. Natsu se abofeteó mentalmente, la echaba tanto de menos que no podía controlarlo, ella había sido su mejor amiga, en un tiempo fue de las únicas personas que de verdad le ayudaron a salir adelante después de la muerte de su padre, confiaba ciegamente en ella, por eso mismo él no podía perdonarle, él la quería, y ella le dejó en la estocada.

Por su parte Lucy estaba inmersa en las explicaciones del profesor Wakaba, hoy tenían dos horas seguidas con él, la primera la habían perdido con la elección del sitio y las innecesarias presentaciones ya que todos se conocían, no había nadie nuevo, pero era el protocolo. El profesor empezó a dar las explicaciones sobre la 2º Guerra mundial, mientras hablaba añadía pequeños comentarios que a Lucy no le gustaban. A ella le gustaba la historia, en realidad le encantaban todas las clases, exceptuando la clase de natación de la profesora Acuario que esa no le gustaba a nadie, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de sólo pensar que tendría que verla un año más, pero que Wakaba fuera contando sus batallitas de cuando él era alumno y estudiaba esto no era de su agrado la verdad, se entretenía demasiado y ella acaba perdiéndose en la explicación.

 **-Aún recuerdo el día que tuve mi primer examen de historia, madre mía llegué a clase lleno de barro ya que…-** cuando Lucy escuchó eso, algo hizo clic en su mente y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

 _En un parque del centro de Magnolia, se encontraba un grupo de niños jugando, los chicos estaban jugando al fútbol, esa misma mañana había llovido, ¿y qué hay más divertido para unos niños de seis años que jugar a fútbol mientras pueden llenarse de barro?, mientras, las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas. Una pequeña rubia llegó al parque, su padre le había dicho que debía estar esperándolo ahí mientras él trabajaba, así que ahora ella debía tirarse un par de horas allí sola. La niña se acercó a un banco cerca de donde jugaban los niños a fútbol y allí empezó a jugar con su pequeña muñeca, era una niña muy tímida y no se atrevía a acercase a jugar con las otras niñas, además ella era muy solitaria, su padre siempre trabajaba y ella no tenía más amigos que los sirvientes que trabajan en su casa, pero claro, no eran niños como ella, así que no le importó y decidió quedarse allí sentada._

 _En el grupo de las niñas, se encontraban todas jugando y riéndose, pero la mayor de ellas, una niña ojimarrón, centraba su antención en una pequeña rubia que estaba sola. La niña decidió acercarse, ella sabía muy bien lo que era estar sola, y no quería que los demás estuvieran así, además llevaba una muñeca, podrían jugar todas juntas._

 _La rubia vio una sombra acercarse así que levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con una niña poco más alta que ella con una sonrisa tan grande que se le entrecerraban los ojos, no pudo evitarlo y también sonrió, esto consiguió que la niña mayor se emocionara y le agarrara la mano, arrastrando a la rubia con todas las otras niñas. Ante esto la pequeña no opuso resistencia, en realidad ella si quería jugar. Mientras llegaban corriendo se escuchó un grito que las hizo parar._

 _ **-¡CUIDADO!-** un niño pelirrosa se acercaba corriendo para parar el balón que se dirigía a las niñas, el niño se lanzó y agarró el balón, pero en una mal pisada acabó resbalando cayendo en un charco que llenó a los tres niños de barro de pies a cabeza._

 _- **¿¡PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA NIÑO TONTO?!-** le reprendió la niña rubia enfadada, sabía que si llegaba sucia a casa su padre le castigaría muy fuerte. El niño la miró de arriba abajo y se paró al ver el mohín que hacía la niña, tenía las mejillas infladas y un poco rojas, el niño al ver eso sólo pudo soltar una gran carcajada. La niña se quedó sorprendida, ¿es qué en serio ese niño era tonto? La niña lo miraba y el chico no podía parar de reír, ella se enfadó aún más pero al final la carcajada del pelirrosa se le contagió y ella misma empezó a reír. La niña mayor contemplaba la escena, sonrió de medio lado y ayudó a levantarse al chico que aún estaba encima del charco._

 _ **-Él es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, y ella es…** -la niña se dispuso a presentarlos, pero se paró pensativa- **espera, ¿cómo te llamas?**_

 _La rubia paró de reir y miro a los dos que tenía enfrente, se limpió un poco la cara y sonrió sinceramente._

 _- **Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _ **-¡Seremos buenos amigos!-** Gritaron los dos chicos al unísono. En ese momento llegaron todos los demás niños que ya habían visto desde lejos lo que había pasado, y todos se pusieron a jugar._

Lucy salió del trance en el que se encontraba. Una vez más había caído en ese tonto recuerdo del día en que los conoció, una opresión se apoderó de su pecho y sus ojos dolían, tragó seco y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Ellos habían sido muy importantes para ella, de los que más Natsu, cuando estaba con él, ya no se sentía tan sola como antes, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír y olvidar todo lo malo, pero por mucho que quisiera, eso era cosa del pasado.

La clase finalizó y Lucy recogió sus cosas rápidamente hacía la cafetería, después de haber recordado eso, no tenía fuerzas para la misma situación de siempre con Natsu. Ya allí buscó a los chicos por todas las mesas. Oyó un estruendoso golpe de sillas contra el suelo y unos gritos, supuso de quien se trataba así que buscó el causante de ello, y en efecto, eran los chicos.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Lucy salir, se le quedaba en la garganta atascado siempre ese "espera" pero luego su impulsividad y esa terquedad que lo caracterizaban salían a la luz y conseguían que olvidara aquello por completo. Recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta, en dirección a la cafetería, antes de llegar vio a una chica castaña de pelo largo, con unas curvas muy marcadas mirándole desde lejos, la miró bien, la chica no estaba mal y aún no la había "catado" así que pasó por delante y le sonrió seductoramente, la chica soltó una risilla aguda fingida y se agarró del brazo del Dragneel, este visualizó a sus amigos desde lejos y se dirigió rápido para buscar su almuerzo y poder irse tranquilamente con aquella chica.

En la mesa, se encontraban, Juvia Lóxar y Levy McGarden en las dos primeras sillas, que al ver llegar a Lucy le sonrieron animadamente, al lado de estas, los causantes de todo ese embrollo, Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox, que estaban metidos en una de sus tantas "peleas" por a saber qué tontería, y por último, sumido en sus ligues constantes, se encontraba Loke de León, que tenía a dos chicas, una pelimorada y otra pelinegra, muriendo por sus huesos.

 **-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día?-** preguntó Lucy sin hacerle mucho caso al tema peleas y a las dos chicas que pronto necesitarían un cubo debajo, era algo habitual en esos chicos.

 **-La verdad que nada más empezar Gajeel y Gray han empezado y discutir y desde entonces no han parado...** \- habló la McGarden un poco harta de la situación que llevaba sufriendo dos horas consecutivas.

Lucy rió, los conocía desde hacía casi once años y ninguno había cambiado, los chicos siempre se peleaba, Levy seguía amando tanto los libros como ella misma lo hacía, Juvia era tímida incluso después de tanto tiempo pero si la hacían enfadar eso se lo olvidaba en casa, también estaban Loke, él se había tirado la vida enamorado de Lucy, con el tiempo se convirtió en un mujeriego pero ese amor no lo dejaba a un lado nunca, siempre que podía le decía o intentaba algo, y bueno, luego estaba Natsu, él era la excepción. Natsu desde hacía 3 años se había vuelto muy cerrado con todo el mundo, incluso con Gray que era su mejor amigo, dejó de importarle los sentimientos y se volvió un mujeriego, además salía más, y bebía mucho, siempre acababa con una botella de whisky en casa y una chica distinta todos los fines de semana. Mientras ella veía a todos con una sonrisa, el "nombrado" se acercaba a la mesa con otra chica engreída y estúpida colgada de su brazo.

 **-Tsk-** Lucy chasqueó la lengua y se giró a hablar con Juvia y Levy.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que Natsu le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza a Gray.

 **-¿¡Pero qué mierdas haces?! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-** Contestó Gray a su "amistoso" saludo, el aludido sólo rió irónicamente ante lo que le ocupaba a su amigo.

 **-He venido a por mi almuerzo hielito.**

 **-Ahí lo tienes-** Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le señaló la bandeja que estaba delante de él, este le agradeció y se fue por donde había venido con la chica. Gray les miró desde lejos y suspiró, después dirigió su vista hacía Lucy que reía con Juvia, vio como de reojo ella veía por donde se había ido el pelirrosa y se entristeció por la chica, sus amigos habían cambaido mucho, a peor Natsu, y sabía que la peor parte se la había llevado Lucy, a todos les había afectado lo que pasó pero habían seguido adelante, por desgracia, ni Natsu ni Lucy pudieron.

El día había pasado muy rápido, Natsu llegó a su casa, besó en la frente a su hermana, le dejó la comida a Happy y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente caerá sobre él, sin inmutarse, como si el agua pudiera llevarse esos recuerdos con ella, pero no lo hacía, recordaba cada momento y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, "¿por qué?" todo estaba bien, él era feliz, lo tenía todo, y ella se lo llevó cuando se fue. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de ducharse, se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se puso unos pantalones grises largos de chandas y se empezó a secar el pelo con la toalla. Miró a su escritorio, aquella foto que le atormentaba las noches, en ella aparecían él a la izquierda, Lucy a la derecha, y entre medias de ellos lanzándose a sus espaldas, otra chica, la agarró y la miró con tristeza y melancolía

 **-Te echo de menos-** susurró aquellas palabras que sólo aquellas 4 paredes pudieron escuchar.

Natsu dejó la foto en su sitio y se lanzó a la cama, sabía que la cena ya estaba hecha, escuchaba perfectamente a Wendy tarareando mientras la hacía pero no tenía hambre, estaba agotado mentalmente, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

 **¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé tal? Lo siento mucho por no poder subir cap. ayer, es que no me iba el ordenador y claro, he tenido que arreglarlo. Bueno como van saliendo las cosas ¿verdad? Natsu necesita a Lucy tanto como Lucy a él, las cosas irán cambiando, aunque será un ritmo lento, poco a poco irán recordando cosas y así iréis sabiendo que pasa en realidad. La pregunta del millón, ¿quién es ella? A ver si alguien lo adivina! Espero que os haya gustado y ante todo muchísimas gracias a los que han marcado como favorito y has los que se han parado a leer mi historia, me encantaría que me dijerais en los comentarios que tal os está pareciendo**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es del gran Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lucy**

El invierno se hacía presente en una pequeña habitación de las afueras de Magnolia, el viento mecía las cortinas, y el rocío de la noche moldeaba los ventanales de la habitación. Dentro de esta, un pelirrosa se arropaba más aún si se podía. Natsu empezó a estirarse en la cama, miró el reloj, eran las 9:30. Giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a la ventana y observo a la chica que tenía al lado, recorrió su piel blanca con la mirada y con un dedo empezó a dibujar su silueta con cuidado de no despertarla. La verdad era que esa chica era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo increíble, apartó la mano del delicado cuerpo de la chica y acarició su corto cabello albino. Yukino creía recordar que se llamaba, le haría el desayuno, sabía que cuando se levantara la chica recordaría mucho menos la noche que él y tampoco quería hacer un drama de aquello, eso la tranquilizaría un poco. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, aunque él hubiera cambiado tampoco podía alejar del todo ese lado bueno que lo caracterizaba, no podía echarlas como a perros, aunque ella si lo hiciera con él, él simplemente no podía, no era así. Se levantó con sumo cuidado y se envolvió la sabana en la cintura, buscó sus calzoncillos por la habitación, se los puso y salió cerrando la puerta para que no le molestara el ruido a la peliblanca.

Cuando llegó a la cocina buscó a Wendy con la mirada, su hermana se despertaba muy pronto así que sabía que estaría por ahí abajo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana que daba al comedor pero tampoco la vio, dirigió la vista a la nevera y encontró lo que buscaba. La muerte de su padre los afectó mucho, ambos lo superaron pero aquello hizo que fueran más fuertes. Natsu con 13 años tuvo que encargarse de su hermana pequeña de 11, hasta los 16 vivieron con su tía pero cuando los cumplió volvió con su hermana a su antigua casa porque su tía tenía 3 hijos más y él no podía ser una carga, Natsu maduró muy rápido en ese sentido y Wendy se lo agradecía. Ella quería a su hermano con locura, aunque no entendía porque su hermano decidió llevar hacía ya 3 años aquella vida, la aceptaba, Natsu seguía cuidando de ella ante todo y se comportaba como si fuera su padre, así que todos los viernes que Natsu no llegaba a la hora del instituto sabía que él se iría por ahí y volvería con alguna chica, se comía la cena que le había dejado ya echa Natsu, le dejaba una nota en la nevera para que no se preocupara y después de cenar iba a dormir a casa de su prima Chelia.

Natsu vio la nota de Wendy y sonrió, agradecía a su hermana que no le juzgara, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero tampoco sabía cómo llevar todo aquello. Dejó la nota en la encimera y se puso a preparar un zumo de naranja y un par de tostadas para Yukino, luego la llevaría a su casa e iría a recoger a Wendy, no quería salir más ese fin de semana.

Lucy no había podido dormir en toda la noche, los recuerdos se amotinaban en su mente y no le dejaron pegar ojo, era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Su padre estaba fuera por unos negocios, pero ella sabía que en esos días su padre no quería estar en casa, ella era la viva imagen de su madre y a su padre le dolía, le dolía hasta a ella. ¿Ahora a quién tenía? Su padre vivía en su mundo de negocios, la dejaba de lado, ella lo entendía pero necesitaba de su padre; Natsu era quien lo acompañaba en estos días, él le hacía reír y le hacía olvidar aquel dolor, luego ella se fue y Natsu se olvidó de ella por completo, pensó que este año podría ser diferente y que tal vez pudieran hablarse otra vez, pero llevaban ya casi dos meses de curso y la relación con Natsu si podía aún más, había empeorado. Ella. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, fue al entierro de su madre, siempre estuvo a su lado desde que se conocieron y decidió abandonarla un día como ese hacía tres años. No sólo había perdido a su madre, había perdido a su familia.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, estaba pálida y con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Se metió a la ducha, salió y se vistió con unos Levi's gastados y un jersey blanco roto holgado, se cepilló el cabello y se puso una fina capa de maquillaje, no le gustaba maquillarse, pero esta vez merecía una pequeña máscara que le ayudara, no le gustaba ir preocupando a la gente, eso nunca podría cambiarlo. Bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café y escribió un mensaje a los chicos, esa noche saldrían y se divertiría, llevaba tres años así y no iba a cambiar ahora su rutina.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, ella y los chicos habían salido a comer fuera y habían ido a visitar el centro, ahora se dirigía a casa de Juvia para cambiarse, esa noche irían a Christina, un pub que dirigían los dueño de Blue Pegasus, una de las compañías más grandes. Juvia abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, detrás entró Levy y cerró la puerta. Nada más entrar Juvia empezó a sacar ropa y comenzaron a elegir que se pondrían esa noche, cuando ya estuvieron listas bajaron a la entrada a esperar a los chicos para irse. Juvia llevaba el pelo suelto y liso, un vestido palabra de honor negro con detalles dorados, unos zapatos de tacón negros, una chaqueta y para terminar un collar negro ancho con detalles dorados, Levy llevaba el pelo suelto y sin su habitual cinta, unos pantalones negros de tiro alto, un top gris de espalda descubierta, un abrigo y unos tacones negros, y Lucy llevaba su pelo rubio suelto que terminaba en unos pequeños tirabuzones, una falda negra ceñida, una blusa blanca suelta, una gabardina y unos tacones negros. Los chicos llegaron poco después de quince minutos, Gajeel llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y por fuera del pantalón, unos chinos negros y unas zapatillas negras con la suela blanca, Gray llevaba una camisa azul claro, unos vaqueros beige con un cinturón marrón y unos zapatos marrones, y Loke llevaba una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros, una americana gris y unas zapatillas blancas. Cuando llegaron a Christina y vieron la cola casi se dan la vuelta, pero en la puerta uno de los hijos del dueño, Hibiki, los vio y les hizo unas señas con la mano para que entraran. Loke se saludó con él y estuvieron un rato hablando, luego se acercó a los chicos y les explicó que Hibiki le debía unas cosas y que para compensarle hoy les invitaba a todo lo que fueran a tomar. Al escuchar esto no dudaron y se acercaron a la barra, hoy iba a ser una buena noche, o eso parecía.

Natsu después de haber llevado a Yukino a su casa, fue a recoger a Wendy la cual no estaba en casa de su prima porque al parecer se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Chelia a casa de Charle, pensando que Natsu estaría ocupado todo el fin de semana. Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, llamó a Sting y Elfman y comieron juntos y estuvieron divirtiéndose un rato en casa del segundo, después de esto Natsu llevó a su casa a Sting y allí se cambió, habían decidido ir a tomar algo y por la noche pasarse por Christina, Natsu estaba reacio a ello pero les resultó muy fácil convencerlo. Después de cambiarse, se fueron a Lamia a tomarse unas cervezas y calentar para ir a Christina, cuando se hicieron las 2 o así, decidieron ir para allí.

Cinco minutos después de conseguir entrar perdió por completo a Elfman y Sting, así que empezó a buscarlos pero como no había rastro de ellos decidió empezar por si sólo la noche, ya los encontraría por ahí. Se acercó a la barra y pidió unos cuantos cubatas, podía jurar que había visto por ahí a Gray tirado encima de una peliazul, pero se olvidó por completo cuando a lo lejos vio a una rubia sola en uno de los sillones con una copa en la mano. La rubia miraba para otro lado y por la posición de ella y que estaba oscuro no le podía ver la cara pero con verla de cuerpo le bastó para beberse de un trago la ginebra que acababan de traerle y dirigirse hacia ella.

No sabía casi donde estaba, se había pasado de copas pero qué más daba, nadie estaría en casa esperándola para echarle la bronca o simplemente para decirle hola. A diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, la noche no había merecido la pena, cuanto más bebía, más recordaba a su madre, desde hacía tres años acababa igual, esa noche se emborrachaba y se lamentaba de todos sus males. Ahora estaba sola en un sillón de la discoteca, o creía que estaba ahí, hacía mucho rato que no sabía dónde estaban los chicos así que pensó en irse a su casa, ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero las copas le subieron e hicieron que tambaleara, si no fuera porque alguien le agarró del brazo, se habría caído.

 **-No todo el mundo puede aguantar, ¿verdad? ¿Estás bien rubia?-** Lo tenía muy claro, se había pasado de copas, estaba oyendo a Natsu hablándole, ¿cuánto había bebido? Se giró a darles las gracias al chico y cuándo le vio la cara las copas se le bajaron de golpe.

Natsu estaba con la misma cara que Lucy, si es que era tonto, no la había reconocido y ahora estaba ahí plantado con cara de tonto mirándola. Lucy soltó el agarre de Natsu y tragó seco, tenía que salir de ahí, no iba a aguantar alguna de sus gilipolleces hoy. Natsu la vio soltarse e intentar irse, corría tambaleándose de un lado a otro chocando con todo el mudo, estaba resistiéndose, Lucy no iba bien, pero él no la iba a ayudar, no debía ayudarla y lo sabía, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba corriendo buscando esa cabellera rubia? Le habían dado ginebra de la mala, estaba claro.

Salió a la calle y respiró profundo, su cabeza daba vueltas y la garganta le ardía, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a un banco un poco más alejado de la discoteca y se sentó. ¿Tenía que verle hoy? ¿Y ahora? Quería llorar, quería gritar que Natsu era un gilipollas, que porque no le había abrazado como siempre y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, quería a su madre a su lado para consolarla de todo.

 **-Perdóname por no aguantar mama.**

No sentía como las lágrimas le corrían por la cara, tampoco notó a Natsu llegar y mucho menos se esperaba que la cogiera en brazos mientras ella seguía sollozando, quiso gritarle, pero cuando le miró y vio que estaba preocupado, que estaba preocupado por ella, simplemente no pudo. Se acurrucó más en sus brazos y dejó que el alcohol le venciera.

- **Gracias…**

Cuando salió fuera vio a Lucy sentada en un banco y fue hacia él. Paró en seco, ¿Por qué iba a ayudarla? ¿Ella le abandonó y él tenía que ayudarla a llegar a su casa? No. No la llevaría. Sólo comprobaría que estaba lo suficientemente bien para poder irse y no desmayarse por el camino, eso haría. Se acercó a ella pero antes de llegar la oyó murmurar aquellas palabras. Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda. Se acercó más rápido y la levantó en sus brazos al estilo princesa, la llevaría a su casa y la dejaría durmiendo, sabía que ella le gritaría, estaba borracha sí, pero no inconsciente, ella era especialista en ponerle nervioso y juraba que si le gritaba la tiraba al suelo por el camino. Natsu no esperó aquel gracias, iba a contestarle pero se había quedado dormida.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves del bolso de Lucy, entró y como él ya esperaba, no había nadie en la casa, se acordaba todavía de cómo ella lo pasaba en estos días, su padre no estaba con ella y era la única familia que le quedaba, cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. No, no iba a ablandarse, ella se lo merecía, se lo merecía todo y más. Subió rápido las escaleras y entró a la habitación, dejó a Lucy en su cama y miró un poco su alrededor. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera las fotos. Se paró a mirarlas, Lucy aún tenía las fotos de cuando eran mejores amigos, no las había ni quitado. Quiso salir de ahí rápido, se alejó de la cama de Lucy pero un tirón le impidió continuar

 **-Natsu…**

Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, podía ablandarse un poco.

* * *

 **PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! He decidido que voy a subir cap los sábados directamente y ya está porque me viene mejor lo siento *se esconde debajo de una piedra*. Bueno, ¿qué os parece el cap? Por fin se van a volver ha hablar, me ha quitado un peso de encima esto ya jajaja. Bueno quiero que sepáis que Natsu no siente NADA por Lucy, es cariño de mejores amigos aún, de momento claro está. Bueno decirme si os gusta o no en comentarios y que rumbo queréis que tome la historia, ya esta tomando forma la cosa creo yo pero igual me gustaría saber que os parece. Por cierto siento si alguna falta se me cuela es que hay algunas que se corrigen solas y no me doy cuenta que están mal**

 **Niixuiix: Espero que te guste el cap! Gracias!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y marcar fav**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	4. Chapter 4

****_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña_** _ **invención**_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Realidad**

 _Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa de tristeza y los ojos al borde del llanto -Perdóname, Natsu… Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara sin control, las manos le temblaban, la había perdido._

Se despertó agitado. Aquella frase después de tres años aún tenía efecto en él, dolía, joder si dolía. Giró su cuerpo y miró a Lucy, ¿qué mierdas estaba haciendo? Anoche no debió haberse quedado, pero verla llamándolo le trajo tantos recuerdos… Él era fuerte, no caía ante los encantos de ninguna chica, pero con ella no podía, era su Lucy y le necesitaba, ¿qué podía hacer? Era un blando ante esa rubia. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de esta y apartó unos rubios mechones que se pegaban cerca de la comisura de su boca. Siguió mirándola, ¿por qué? No podía entenderlo, era como su hermana, él la cuidaba de todo mal, ella siempre le había demostrado que estaría ahí, entonces, ¿por qué rompió todo aquello que habían construido…?

Sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla y una cálida respiración cerca de su cara, ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Qué hizo anoche? Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto de eso no había duda, giró la cabeza y observo al chico pelirrosa que había a su lado. Espera, ¿pelirrosa?

 **-NATSU!**

La rubia empujó al pelirrosa casi hasta tirarlo de la cama y rápidamente levantó las sabanas mirando a los dos de arriba abajo

 **-Aunque hubiera querido, con lo borracha que estabas hubiera sido imposible haberlo hecho.**

 **-¡Serás...! Espera, si no hicimos nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Natsu no sabía responder, y es que joder, ni el mismo lo sabía. Intentó explicar algo pero al abrir la boca no pudo decir nada, se había quedado en blanco. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Acomodó sus pantalones e intento alisar su camisa lo máximo posible, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba casi cerca de la puerta y mientras se miraba arregló un poco su enmarañado pelo. Se echó una última mirada en el espejo para ver que estuviera lo más decente posible y agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse.

Lucy miraba sin saber que decir a Natsu arreglarse, estaba ahí otra vez y ni siquiera recordaba el por qué, ¿es que acaso el se acordó y fue a consolarla? Que idiota era, leía demasiadas historias en las que por muy mal que fueran las cosas había un final feliz, que estupidez. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Natsu con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y con un tirón de manga lo dejó mirándola.

 **-¿Dónde vas? Te he hecho una pregunta joder.**

 **-A casa. Anoche te encontré borracha en el bar y casi no podías tenerte en pie, no podía dejarte sola allí así que te traje hasta casa, cuando te deje en la cama no quisiste soltarte así que tuve que dormir aquí.**

Bueno, en parte todo aquello era verdad, sólo había omitido algunas partes que rezaba porque Lucy no las recordara.

 **-Tú…Gracias, Natsu.**

 **-Adiós, Lucy**

Natsu echó una última mirada a Lucy, estaba cabizbaja, no podían verse siquiera sus ojos, no, ya se había ablandado lo suficiente, el nudo en su garganta ya era demasiado doloroso, podría ahora decirle tantas cosas, joder, llevaba tres años guardándose todo aquel dolor, ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo decía y ya? Ah, cierto, estaba acojonado. Acojonado de que le dijera que simplemente dejó de importarle, que lo que _ella_ le hizo se lo merecía y que jamás había sido todo lo bueno que él creía, miedo de oírla decir que su único lazo era _ella_ y nada más. Miedo, de perderla, si no lo había hecho ya, del todo. Respiró profundamente, tenía que irse.

No, joder, no. No podía marcharse ahora que después de tres años se dirigían la palabra sin soltar veneno por la boca, tenía que decírselo, él tenía que saberlo.

 **-Porque.**

 **-¿Por qué qué, Lucy?**

 **-¿Por qué no estuviste…?**

 **-¿Qué…?**

 **-Yo también la perdí. Yo también lloré por ella. Yo… Yo siempre estuve a tu lado, y tú me dejaste. ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué mierda te alejaste de mi cuando más te necesitaba Natsu!**?

Levantó la cabeza y la vio, roja de rabia, con la cara envuelta en lágrimas reprochándole algo que jamás se había parado a pensar. ¿Él la abandono? No, eso no fue así… Ella se alejó de todo, nunca le volvió a hablar después de eso, no le fue a buscar. Miles de preguntas abordaron su cabeza, él no la había abandonado, ella sí lo hizo, estaba seguro, aunque si tan seguro estaba, ¿por qué no podía decírselo?

Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte que juraba que pronto se partirían sus costillas, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Estaba rabiosa, ¿por qué no decía nada? Él estaba ahí parado con la boca entre abierta y millones de dudas en sus ojos, ella lo sabía, él le echaba la culpa de todo, llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que llego a creérselo, dudo de ella misma, pero aquello no era así. Ella siempre había ido detrás de Natsu, había tirado de él cada vez que la había necesitado, pero aquello era diferente, no sólo lo habían jodido a él, ahora ella también se llevaba el golpe, ¿y quién iba a buscarla a ella? Nadie. Se alejo de todo, se sentía traicionada, y espero que Natsu la sacara de volver a caer en aquel abismo de soledad del que la habían conseguido sacar, de ayudarla como ella tantas veces había hecho con él, pero nunca llegó, joder era su novia, claro que le dejó devastado, pero para ella era como su hermana, los dos la habían perdido aunque él no lo entendiera. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Natsu, no había más que decir, ¿verdad?

Seguía en shock, jamás había pensado que este momento sería así. Miro a Lucy, sabía que ella no bromeaba, no estaba jugando con él, veía en sus ojos aquel mismo dolor que también se reflejaba en los suyos. Tiró de la camiseta de Lucy hacia adelante haciéndola casi caer para agarrarla antes entre sus brazos. La abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello.

 **-Lo siento Lucy.**

Su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón latió más rápido si podía ser, dejó de llorar. Lo sentía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado oír aquello? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que agradecía a quien estuviera ahí arriba por darle garrafón la noche anterior. Quería aferrarse más a él, decirle que era él mayor gilipollas de la historia, que le había echado tanto de menos, pero no le dio tiempo, al segundo Natsu se había ido casi corriendo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Definitivamente era gilipollas. Se había ido corriendo como un loco después de decir aquello, ¿qué pensaba? ¿De verdad, unas simples frases le habían derrumbado tres años de martirio? Necesitaba pensar, y como si sus pies estuvieran programados, sin darse cuenta había llegado a parar al parque donde conoció a Lucy. Se había sentido una mierda de persona, ¿por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? Sus amigos habían conseguido superarlo y él estaba anclado al pasado, anclado a ella y sus desvaríos locos que le llevaron a quererla tanto, joder aquella chica le cambió la vida, no podía olvidarla, y Lucy no tenía la culpa de ello. Lo sabía, sabía que había hecho el capullo, tenía que arreglarlo, lo iba a conseguir, sólo necesitaba tiempo, el echaba de menos a esa rubia con olor a vainilla que siempre sabía sacarle una sonrisa, pero tenía algo claro, ella no le iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Se dejó caer por la blanca pared y se sentó. Pegó lo más que pudo las rodillas a su pecho y ahí, sola en aquel cuarto que tantos recuerdos guardaba, después de tres años, admitía que no olvidaba a Natsu. Estuvo tres años dolida por todo aquello, pero siempre se reprendía a sí misma con que sólo le dolía que él no hubiera estado, que había enterrado aquellos sentimientos, pero hoy, cuando le abrazó, su corazón latía tan fuerte y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que tenía claro que por mucho que quisiera, no había podido dejar de querer a Natsu. Y tal vez ese fue su mayor error, no poder olvidarle, dejándose llevar más a aquel abismo de soledad, alimentando aquel resentimiento hacia él.

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su estantería, miro las fotos con Natsu, jamás las pudo tirar, eran sus recuerdos por muy mal que ellos hubieran acabado, en un momento fueron felices. Soltó una pequeña risa ronca por culpa del llanto de antes al ver la foto de una niña rubia y un niño pelirrosa llenos de tarta, ese fue el primer cumpleaños que pasó con Natsu, miró las demás y miles de recuerdos abordaban su cabeza, se alejo de la estantería y sonrió. Tal vez seguía enamorada de Natsu, él podría no querer arreglar las cosas, tal vez podrían volver a estar como esos últimos tres años incluso peor, pero tenía clara una cosa, había podido volver a tener a Natsu a su lado por unos minutos y quería repetir aquello.

* * *

 **Buenaaaaaaaaaaaas! perdonad el retraso, no he podido subirlo en todo el día y sé que ha quedado muy corto pero en los próximos no será así, prometido!**

 **Bueno ¿qué tal os esta pareciendo? Los chicos ya están rebajando ese "odio" y no sabéis lo mucho que me gusta eso, pronto sabréis porque esa novia de Natsu los separo, poco a poco, espero me digáis que mejorar y que os gustaría que pasara y opinéis del capitulo, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y marcar como favorito, siento si este cap no es tan fuerte como esperabais pero estoy algo corta de imaginación :(**

 **Niixuiix: Siento haberte hecho esperar y aquí tienes otro cap, espero que te guste :* y sí, perdona pero tienes que esperar muuuuucho, aunque notareis pistas**

 **Gracias otra vez a todos!**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi propia invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Volviendo a empezar**

La luz se colaba entre las blancas cortinas de la habitación molestando a una rubia que a regañadientes empezaba a despertarse. Eran las 6 y 30 de la mañana, le sobraba tiempo para ir al instituto pero le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directa al baño, se miró al espejo. Ya no era una niña, su pelo estaba mucho más largo y en su cara se podían apreciar sus ya 17 años, era mucho más mujer, tal vez ahora las cosas podrían cambiar con Nat… No terminó de pensar aquello y en su mente la imagen de aquella ojimarrón de 15 años sonriéndole se le vino a la mente, se sintió mal, ¿la estaba traicionando? Estuvo tres años echándole la culpa, pero en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que jamás tuvo la culpa, que ella no eligió lo que pasó. Natsu y ella estuvieron saliendo tres años, y joder ella sabía mejor que nadie que ellos estaban locos el uno por el otro, aunque las cosas cogieron otro rumbo, ¿aquello estaba bien? Eran sus dos mejores amigos, ¿ella se molestaría de qué aquello pasara? Pestañeó varias veces y empezó a reírse, ¿de qué aquello pasara? ¿Pasar qué? Siguió riéndose, estaba haciéndose ilusiones solo por aquel "lo siento" que no significaba nada, vamos en que estaba pensando, Natsu estaba enamorado, aunque no se hubieran hablado en tres años, ella seguía conociéndolo mejor que nadie y sabía que por muchas tías con las que se liara, seguiría enamorado de la misma chica de la que lo estaba desde los 10 años.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar aquellos pensamientos y se metió en la ducha, puso el agua los más caliente que pudo y por primera vez en ese fin de semana, dejó de pensar. Salió 20 minutos después envuelta en una toalla a buscar algo que ponerse, abrió el armario y miró la parte derecha de este, había dejado de ponerse aquella clase de ropa, camisetas ajustadas, que realzaban su figura, pitillos, que todo el mundo compraba push-up y a ella no le hacía falta eso para tener mejor culo que todas aquellas que se los compraban. Aquello había quedado atrás, jamás tuvo la confianza suficiente para ir marcando tanto, la gente se reía por qué la verdad era que ella tenía un cuerpo de diez y les parecía una tontería que pensara todo aquello, aunque por un tiempo, aquello cambió, _ella_ lo cambió… Miró la parte izquierda de su armario y cogió una sudadera negra de Loke que se había olvidado allí ni sabía cuánto tiempo hacía, volvió a mirar la derecha, podría ponerse unos pantalones de aquellos, la sudadera le quedaba grande y le tapaba hasta el inicio de los muslos, no se vería lo que se marcaba, sonrió con nostalgia, puto Natsu, era imposible que él volviera a su vida y no la trajera a _ella_ con él. Se cambió rápido, se puso la sudadera, los pitillos claros de tiro alto que había cogido, las converse negras que tenían incluso agujeros por los lados y se fue al baño a secarse el pelo y cepillarse los dientes, definitivamente, tenía muchas más cosas que agradecerles que reprocharles.

Natsu, con una voluntad y fuerzas que no sabía ni que tenía, luchaba con su cuerpo para no caerse dormido encima del tazón de los cereales. No había dormido nada ese fin de semana, se había pasado todo el pensando en qué hacer con Lucy, cada vez que dudaba en que estuviera bien el volver a hablar con ella el cuerpo se le revolvía de sólo pensar en cómo lloraba la última vez que la vio, siempre había odiado verla llorar, y muchísimo más ser él el culpable de su llanto.

Se levantó de la mesa y dejó el bol en la pila, estaba claro que si seguía ahí sentado encontraría demasiado cómoda la mesa, cogió su chaqueta negra de cuero que siempre llevaba para que no le calara el frío en la moto y salió a por esta mientras cogía la mochila que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Lucy llegó al instituto diez minutos antes cómo siempre, le gustaba ser puntual, había cogido esa costumbre gracias a ella y no se la había podido quitar. Nada más entrar por la puerta algo que corría muy rápido se abalanzó contra ella, tenía el pelo ¿azul?

 **-¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!-** Era Levy, quién abrazaba a la rubia con una fuerza que casi no podía respirar

 **-Le…Levy… No puedo…respirar**

 **-¡Oh! Lo siento Lu, es que estaba muy preocupada, te llamé varias veces este fin de semana y no contestaste, cuándo te perdimos en la discoteca te busqué pero cuando te encontré te vi salir dando tumbos, supuse que estabas muy borracha, iba a ir a buscarte pero un chico salió detrás de ti, no pude ver quién era, ¿quién era?- preguntó con una sonrisa que a cualquiera acojonaría.**

 **-Yo… Bueno la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho todo lo que pasó, sólo sé que cuando me desperté estaba en casa y no sé ni quien me llevo ni nada- Este año se apuntaba a la clase de teatro, lo tenía muy claro**.

Levy seguía intentando interrogarla y Lucy como podía evadía sus preguntas mientras se dirigían a la clase de matemáticas.

Aparcó la moto y le puso el candado como siempre, se quitó el casco y se fue hacia la clase de matemáticas. Había llegado 10 minutos antes porque sabía que Lucy llegaba a esa hora, tenía un plan, sabía que tal vez era el más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir pero tenía que probar porque sí, él era impulsivo y estúpido, no podía hacer que su reputación como tal decayera. A los lejos en los pasillos, vio a Lucy con una chica a la que identificó como Levy, no había peliazul más bajita, si Gajeel le hubiera oído le hubiera dado un puñetazo, era muy irascible con la pequeña Levy, estaba enamorado de ella desde pequeños, y obviamente todos lo sabíamos menos ellos dos.

Se preparó y puso en marcha el plan, que consistía en tratar a Lucy como si nada, absolutamente nada, hubiera pasado, sí, gran plan. Fue corriendo en dirección a Lucy y se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola por la espalda y casi tirándola al suelo.

 **-¿¡PERO ES QUE HOY ES EL DÍA DE TIRARSE ENCIMA DE LUCY?!**

 **-Jo Lucy sólo quería saludarte**

Lucy y Levy estaban en shock, cuando oyeron esa voz se giraron y tuvieron que sujetarse a la pared para no caerse al suelo. ¿Natsu? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba loco? Claro que estaba loco, no sabía que pretendía Natsu, pero estaba ahí parado, con esos ojos jades que le miraban y la hipnotizaban y con esa sonrisa estúpidamente bonita que tenía que siempre utilizaba para conseguir lo que quería con Lucy.

Tenía razón, era el plan más estúpido que había tenido, ahora estaba ahí plantado sonriendo esperando que Lucy dijera algo y que dejara de mirarle, odiaba cuando Lucy hacía eso, le miraba a los ojos como buscando quien sabe qué y él se sentía vulnerable, juraba que Lucy podía leer sus pensamientos cuando hacía eso, ¿qué pensaba hacer después de saludarla? ¿Preguntarle por el tiempo? Llevaban tres años sin hablarse, ya no sabía nada de ella, ¿de qué iban a hablar? Su plan era simple pero igual que tenía la ventaja de que no tendrían que hablar más del problema y que no tendría que volver a pedir perdón, no era bueno con las palabras, también tenía muchos inconvenientes, muchos más que ventajas.

-Natsu

La voz de Lucy le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró rápidamente a Lucy y como si de magia se tratara, se relajó. Ella estaba ahí sonriéndole, de esa manera que sólo ella sabía para tranquilizarlo, sabía que ella le conocía muy bien y que tomaría el control de la situación, le ayudaría, como siempre había hecho.

-Levy, perdóname pero tengo que hablar con Natsu, ¿te importaría decirle al profesor Macao que estamos ayudando a Makarov? Él lo entenderá- Levy asintió y se dirigió a clase todavía en shock por lo que acababa de ver, le sacaría todo a Lucy, vamos que si lo haría.

Dios, lo que llegaba a hacer por Natsu. Le había pillado la idea cuando lo pensó fríamente, él no era bueno con las palabras, o eso pensaba él, así que quería hacer como si nada para no tener que hablar, siempre hacía lo mismo, y ella, tenía que ayudarlo, ahora, era la misma situación. Con mucha tranquilidad agarró la mano de Natsu y lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del instituto, sabía que Macao se creería que ella estaba ayudando al director, ella nunca faltaba a clases si no era importante, y ahora, digamos que era una situación importante.

Natsu titubeó un poco antes de hablar, ¿cómo decirle que quería recuperar el tiempo si ni siquiera había sabido que decirle después de saludarla? ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que había guardado estos tres años? Miró a Lucy y vio las intenciones que tenía de cómo siempre, sacarle de esa situación, pero no, estaba vez lo diría todo.

 **-Perdóname. No sé cómo sacar esta situación adelante, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no lo sé. No te voy a mentir, siempre te he echado la culpa de todos mis males, cuando tú eras la única que me los quitaba, no me dí cuenta de que a todos nos afectó y que yo tendría que haberte ayudado a ti como tantas veces hiciste tú, perdóname por no estar ahí cuando me has necesitado, perdóname por haber sido tan yo y no haber pensado. Sé que los dos lo hemos hecho mal, sé que no querrás perdonarme, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo también quiero seguir adelante, y me he dado cuenta de que quiero que tu estés a mi lado recorriendo el camino. Eras y eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has estado conmigo, por eso quiero remediar todo lo que yo no he hecho por ti, ya la perdí a ella, no quiero perderte a ti también. Volvamos a empezar Lucy.**

Con cada palabra tenía más y más ganas de abalanzarse encima de él, ¿Qué no le perdonaría? Le echaba muchísimo de menos, claro que lo perdonaría. Cuando termino de hablar o eso le pareció a ella porque tampoco le dejo hablar más, sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo y saltó a los brazos de Natsu. Claro que volverían a empezar, aunque le doliera ser sólo eso, era su mejor amigo, y los amigos siempre se perdonan, ¿verdad?

En cuanto esta se lanzó a sus brazos no dudo en abrazarla, por un momento su corazón latió fuerte, no la volvería a cagar, lo tenía claro, no la alejaría de él. Se rió suavemente sobre la cabeza de Lucy, y ahí se dio cuenta de que era muy despistado, de todas las cosas que nunca notaba, que Lucy le echaba tanto de menos como él a ella, el tiempo que había perdido lamentándose, o lo bonita que era Lucy cuando sonreía. Era verdad, era un despistado.

* * *

 **BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAS! ¿Qué tal? En este capitulo, por fin están bien, poco a poco se va viendo el porque ha sido tan importante que el problema lo hiciera esa chica, ella les ayudo a los dos muchísimo, ya queda menos para saber todo tranquilos. Espero que os este gustando, por favor decirme que opináis en los comentarios, esas cosas me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esto, además de decirme vuestras ideas para los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darle fav, para mi es increíble todo la gente que lo esta leyendo y me alegra muchísimo, no sabéis cuanto de verdad, gracias a todos, os leo el próximo sábado. 3**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rojo**

 **-¡NATSU!**

Natsu giró la cabeza y sonrió a Lucy que venía corriendo por el otro lado de la calle

 **-Perdona el retraso, pero me quedé dormida anoche en el sofá mientras veía una película y claro, no he podido oír el despertador, entonces he tenido que…**

 **-Vámonos, el centro comercial no va a cerrar por ir 15 minutos más tarde**

Le agarró la mano y arrastró de ella hacía el centro.

Lucy no sabía ni como le llegaba el aire a los pulmones. Habían pasado semanas desde que se arreglaron las cosas y su relación con el tiempo había conseguido ser la misma de antes o incluso mejor, porque para desgracia de su pulso y su pecho, Natsu se había vuelto más cariñoso. Joder, era estar en el cielo cada vez que la abrazaba o le decía que era demasiado guapa, le agarraba la mano y juraba que sus costillas eran de titanio para soportar los bandazos que daba su corazón contra estas. Y ahora estaban allí, él agarrándole la mano como si fueran una pareja, mientras buscaban un regalo para Gray, definitivamente adoraba aquella discoteca y aquella mierda de garrafón.

Lucy comenzó a tironear y balbucear cosas que no entendía, unos chinos color camel que combinaran con ¿qué? Comenzó a caminar a su paso y decidió que él no tenía ni puta idea y que ella sabría elegir muy bien. Entraron a la tienda de ropa que creía que Lucy había visto desde lejos y ella empezó a buscar entre los montones de ropa. Se quedó mirándola, desde que se habían arreglado las cosas no se habían separado el uno del otro casi en ningún momento, incluso dormían juntos cuando el padre de Lucy desaparecía -algo muy habitual en él- y ella no quería estar sola, incluso ya ni recordaba la última vez que se había acostado con una chica cualquiera, ni cuando se había emborrachado hasta casi no recordar nada, volvía a ser todo igual ¿no? Eran los mismos de siempre ¿no? Pues no. No lo eran. Lucy había cambiado, o tal vez siempre fue así y su amor incondicional por _ella_ no le dejaba ver las cosas como eran, pero tenía claro que algo había cambiado. Siempre había sido Lucy y ya está, no Lucy la que tenía esa sonrisa tan bonita, no Lucy la que hacía que perdiera el paso del tiempo cuando enterraba la cara en su cuello y le embriagaba la vainilla, no Lucy la que no salía de su cabeza, no Lucy siendo tan… Lucy llegó corriendo con un par de pantalones y una camiseta, él estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de lo que ella decía, una pregunta rondaba su mente ¿Le gustaba Lucy?, siguió pensando y ella al notar que este le ignoraba olímpicamente empezó a mover su mano por delante de sus ojos. Natsu reaccionó y miró a Lucy, quién estaba con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente torcida, enfadada porque su amigo pasaba de ella

 **-Natsu, ¿quieres escucharme? Quiero saber si te gusta, lo he cogido para que se lo ponga cuando Juvia le dé su regalo.**

Natsu le miró igual que miraba al profesor Cobra de matemáticas, Lucy rió suavemente, este hombre era un caso perdido, suspiró y se fue a pagar la ropa, a ella le gustaba y como no podía contar con Natsu, si a Gray no, tenía el ticket regalo.

Adoraba esa risa, y la manera en que se enfadaba, y… rió inconscientemente cuando Lucy se fue a pagar, definitivamente esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado, no conseguía olvidarla a _ella_ , pero Lucy le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

Cuando Lucy llegó de pagar el regalo, ambos chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro, tenían mucho tiempo así que pasaron la tarde entre risas y paseos por este.

Lucy iba al lado de Natsu escuchando sus historias tontas que había pasado en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, Natsu le hablaba con los ojos iluminados, en ese tiempo había crecido tanto que por momentos Lucy sentía que sobraba, ahora volvían a hablarse pero, ¿en realidad volvía a ser todo igual? Ella quería creer que sí, pero cada uno llevaba vidas muy distintas a ese entonces, y tal vez había dejado de conocerlo tan bien como ella creía.

Natsu miró a Lucy mientras le contaba el viaje que hizo a Sabertooth con Sting, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza quien sabe dónde, tal vez estaba incomodando a Lucy con tanta historia, o estaba diciendo muchas tonterías…Joder, ¿desde cuándo se paraba a pensar en las tonterías que decía o hacía? Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Lucy, ese día su padre si estaba en casa así que tuvieron que llegar un poco antes de lo normal y obviamente Natsu no podía quedarse allí esa noche, Jude era un poco temperamental con todo lo que hiciera su hija. Natsu miró a Lucy y le sonrió, esta salió de su ensoñación y le correspondió la sonrisa con un tímido beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente rozaron los labios con la mejilla, Natsu la había agarrado de la cintura y la había pegado a la suya, quedándose ahí los dos, olvidando por un momento que habían estado separados, olvidando los problemas, disfrutando. Se oyó un grito desde la entrada de la casa y los dos volvieron a la realidad, la realidad en la que por mucho que quieran siguen teniendo impedimentos, recuerdos que dolían. Natsu soltó suavemente la cintura de Lucy, le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y mientras sacaba los auriculares de su bolsillo se fue a su casa a pensar en la tontería que acababa de hacer.

Lucy estabilizó su respiración y caminó hasta la entrada donde Jude comenzó a chillarle cosas que prefirió no escuchar. ¿Quién era su padre para reprocharle nada? Jamás se preocupaba por ella, simplemente por su reputación, él quería que Lucy tuviera más cercanía con el hijo de alguna empresa influyente del país, porque claro así él tenía asegurado un acuerdo de grandes cantidades, pero nunca pensaba en lo que ella quería o necesitaba, joder conocía desde hacía muchísimos años a sus amigos, llevaban desde la infancia juntos y todavía no los aceptaba. Lucy bufó al cielo y tiró la chaqueta por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás siquiera, subió las escaleras y se metió dando un portazo, había llegado tan feliz y su padre se lo había estropeado como siempre. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, ¿qué había pasado en la entrada? Sonrió estúpida al aire pensando en que sus esfuerzos habían conseguido algo, tal vez si que existía para Natsu de otra manera.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y apoyó fuerte la cabeza en esta, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Se sentía tan bien estar así con Lucy que no había pensado en nada más, ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo? Además, ¿sentir qué? Si, Lucy le gustaba, pero acababa de recuperarla, no sabía si estaba dispuesto a perderla por esto, tal vez si la cosa fuera a más… Se desplomó apoyando la espalda en la puerta, necesitaba ayuda, se levantó y caminó hasta el comedor.

 **-¿Wendy?**

Gritó al aire esperando alguna respuesta de su hermana y le pareció escuchar un suave golpe al suelo, su hermana estaba en el cuarto, decidió prepararle un zumo de naranja y un sándwich partido por la mitad, primero porque el fin de semana la dejaba un poco descuidada y segundo porque así se aseguraba que estuviera ocupada mientras él llamaba a Gray para contarle la situación, tal vez no era la mejor opción pero era el único de sus amigos que tenía novia y se había confesado, aunque con Juvia no hubiera hecho falta confesarse, ella estaba loca por él, sólo hubiera aceptado alguno de sus constantes acosos y ya hubiera tenido lo que quería, pero Gray era más tradicional y quiso decirle lo mucho que la quería lo más cursi que pudo. Él también había tenido novia, pero es que con ella no le importó lanzarse y ya está, era un adolescente que no pensaba las cosas, sólo le gustaba ella y ya, no había más, las cosas eran más fáciles que con Lucy. _Ella_ era impulsiva como él, descarada y un poco bruta la verdad, Lucy era tímida como la que más, dulce aunque un demonio si la cabreabas, pero sobre todas las cosas, había sido toda la vida su mejor amiga, ¿cómo la vería como una novia ahora? O peor, ¿cómo le vería ella a él como novio? Dejó la comida en el cuarto de su hermana, le besó la frente y mientras cerraba la puerta miró la hora en la pantalla del móvil, 7 y media de la tarde, ya estaba muy oscuro porque era invierno pero no era tarde, lo llamaría ahora. Bajó rápido las escaleras y se lanzó al sofá del comedor, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Gray.

Uno, dos, tres tonos y no contestaba. Volvió a intentarlo. Cuatro, cinco tonos y tampoco. ¡¿Qué leches estaba haciendo ese cabeza de hielo?! Natsu estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando le necesitaba no le cogía el teléfono, ¿qué clase de amigo era ese hijo de la grandísima…? Paró de maldecir a su amigo cuando la pantalla se iluminó mostrando una llamada entrante de Gray.

 **-SERÁS SUBNORMAL, ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME COGÍAS EL TELÉFONO PEDAZO DE…?!**

 **-DEJA DE CHILLAR ENFERMO, ESTABA DURMIENDO LA SIESTA, NO IBA A DESPERTARME POR OÍR TU VOZ CHILLONA.**

 **-¡ERES UN…! Bueno me da absolutamente igual que estuvieras haciendo, necesito ayuda.**

 **-Ahora que me has despertado me tocará escucharte… ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Alguna otra tía que tenía novio y no lo sabías antes de tirártela? ¿O tal vez era qu….**

 **-Me gusta Lucy.**

Un silencio sepulcral se oyó por la otra línea, Natsu mordió su pulgar, ¿tan impactante era? Largos segundo después se oyó la despampanante risa de Gray y la falta de respiración por esta.

 **-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes imbécil?**

 **-Fresita, eres un lento.**

 **-¿Lento? ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Déjalo, ¿Cuál es el problema en esto?**

 **-¡¿Cómo que cuál es el problema?! ¡Lucy es mi mejor amiga! No puedo decirle eso sin más, perderíamos la amistad y…**

 **-Natsu.**

 **-Y ella no querría saber más de mí…**

 **-Natsu.**

 **-Además yo aun pienso en ella y eso podría estropearlo todo y…**

 **-¡NATSU!**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-A Lucy le gustas. Es más está enamorada de ti.**

 **-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?**

 **-Lleva años enamorada de ti, ¿Jamás lo habías visto? Por favor, se moría cada vez que te veía con esas tías.**

 **-Pero eso no es…**

 **-Mira cállate. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer.**

Mientras analizaba las palabras de Gray, tocaron a la puerta. Iba escuchando "el plan" de Gray. Era realmente gracioso todo lo que estaba planeando mientras abría la puerta seguía escuchando los desvaríos de Gray

 **-¿Pero qué estás diciendo de hijos ni na…?**

 **-Hola, Natsu.**

Si había pensado en algún momento que Lucy le gustaba, lo retiraba y enterraba bajo tierra. El corazón se le desbocó en el pecho, la respiración se le cortó y la voz le temblaba. Gray estaba chillándole en la oreja todavía y el no podía salir del shock. La chica que estaba en la puerta le sonrió dulcemente y para Natsu fue el final de su cordura.

- **Erza..**

* * *

 **¡BUENAAAAAS! Siento mucho el retraso pero ayer lo intenté subir por la noche y no me dejó, si si, yo y mis escusas *se esconde bajo la cama*. Bueno por fin surgía el amor, SURGÍA si, pasado, la historia de estos dos no va a ser tan fácil, aún tienen muchas cosas que superar. Espero que os este gustando la historia, miles MILLONES de gracias a los que le dedicáis un poquito de tiempo a esta historia, gracias de verdad. Me encantaría que me dijerais que os parce la historia en los comentarios y que tal os está pareciendo la trama y si alguno había adivinado esta giro de los echos**

 **Os leo el próximo sábado, espero que os guste 3**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Pesadillas echas realidad.**

Todavía se escuchaban por el teléfono las preguntas estúpidas de Gray "¿Erza?" "Deja el ron y hazme caso, el plan debe funcionar" y muchas más cosas que no quería escuchar, colgó, apagó el teléfono para no tener interrupciones, porque tenía claro que Gray volvería a molestarlo, y miró a la pelirroja que tenía delante. El tiempo se había detenido en esa suave sonrisa hacía 3 años, no había cambiado, era la misma chica de sonrisa dulce y tímida, de ojos marrones y brillantes que podían sacarte de las peores situaciones con sólo mirarlos, y de voz risueña a sus oídos, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba más que en sus vagos recuerdos…

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-¿Eh…? Claro, claro**

Natsu se apartó de la puerta, dejando pasar a su invitada y caminó detrás suya para ir al comedor, se sentaron cada uno en un sillón, el uno enfrente del otro.

 **-¿Te...?** –Carraspeó su garganta y se mentalizó para que su tono de voz fuera normal- **¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ¿Comer?**

 **-Un poco de agua con limón, por favor**

 **-¿Te sigue gustando eso?**

 **-Claro, no ha pasado tanto tiempo Natsu…**

Natsu prefirió no contestar aquello y caminó a la cocina. Su pulso no se estabilizaba, esa mujer conseguía que perdiera los sentidos con sólo verse, ¿Qué no hacía tanto tiempo? 3 años… Habían sido tres largos y dolorosos años, para él cada día era consumirse, ella era como la droga, adictiva, y no había logrado conseguir encontrar metadona que le ayudara a desintoxicarse de ella, y ahora estaba allí, en su comedor, en su sillón, esperándolo. Terminó de echar el hielo y cortó el limón en gajos para meter un par de ellos en el agua y volvió con Erza.

 **-No sé si querías hielo o no pero yo te he puesto por si aca…**

 **-Has cambiado**.-Le interrumpió Erza, Natsu la miró y su vista se oscureció, el dolor volvía, los recuerdos, el cariño… Claro que había cambiado, pero no estaba preparado para esto todavía.

 **-He crecido, además ya no tengo esa pelusilla de adolescente ni las espinillas**.-Intentó evadir la pregunta Natsu.

 **-No me refería a eso… Has perdido ese aire infantil que se te veía desde lejos, ya no tienes esa tonta sonrisa contagiosa que tenías siempre** –agarró el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo, Natsu la observaba detenidamente.

 **-Eso se quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo.**

 **-No hace tanto…**

 **-3 años**. –Suspiró, resignado a mantener esa estúpida conversación.- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Erza?**

 **-He vuelto.**

 **-Eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿qué haces en mi casa?**

 **-Quería verte.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?**

 **-Yo…** -Erza titubeó al hablar, como buscando las palabras correctas para hablar- **Yo sé que lo hice mal Natsu, pero te echaba tanto de menos, no debí haberme ido, sé que te hice daño pero a mí también me dolió todo aquello, me dolía verte sufrir por mí, me dolía verte llorar, y sabía que esa sería la mejor manera de solucionarlo todo, irme y dejar que vivieras tu vida sin mí para que todo eso acabara, pero ahora sé que fue el peor de los errores…**

Natsu, que había mantenido su cordura todo lo que había podido, explotó golpeando la mesa con los puños y levantándose de golpe

 **-¿¡Qué no querías hacerme daño?! Te fuiste sin más, sin explicarme nada, haciéndome creer que yo fui el culpable de todo, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, ¡te había perdido y ni siquiera sabía que había hecho mal! Joder, eres todo para mi Erza, me abandonaste, me traicionaste, me…**

Natsu no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que sintió el roce de los finos y rosados labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, Erza sólo esperaba algo que le dejara claro que él aún le quería para atacar y que no le importara nada. Erza devoraba los labios de Natsu con anhelo y melancolía, este respondía con el ansía que guardaba desde que se marchó, Natsu pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior de la pelirroja, sacándole un gemido ahogado por la boca del pelirrosa quien había profundizado el beso. El beso anhelante, paso a ser demandante, desesperado, Natsu, sin deshacer el beso, deslizó sus mano desde el principio de su espalda hasta el final de los muslos, ejerció un poco de fuerza, haciendo entender a la ojimarrón, quien de un pequeño salto enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico. Natsu caminó unos pasos sin cortar el beso y para que le fuera más fácil, apoyó la espalda de la chica contra la blanca pared del comedor, permitiéndole que pudiera apretar aun más las caderas contra el bajo vientre de la chica. El beso continuaba profundizándose mientras Natsu comenzaba a acariciar el culo al tiempo en que los dedos de ella jugueteaban con las hebras rosadas de él; comenzó a mover las caderas tentando la intimidad de ella, haciendo que su respiración empezara a ser entrecortada.

 **-Natsu…** -susurró esta mientras sacaba una mano de su cabello y tironeaba de sus pantalones.

Natsu bajó a Erza de sus brazos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en el cuello de esta mientras desabrochaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba suavemente por las blancas piernas de la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron con lujuria, ella miró por la habitación y encontró una mesa en la se sentó, se sacó la camisa que llevaba aun puesta y abrió las piernas en una silenciosa invitación, él se acercó a los labios de la chica pero ella interpuso sus dedos entre ambos, ella acarició levemente el miembro de él sobre la tela de los Levi's negros provocándole pequeños escalofríos de placer.

 **-Si quieres que te complazca, tendrás que complacerme primero** \- dijo ella mientras con un dedo acariciaba suavemente los labios del chico frente a ella. Natsu entendió a la primera y se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella; comenzó a besar sobre la delgada tela de las bragas semitransparentes, provocando leves gemidos por parte de la chica, mordisqueaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el clítoris de esta aún cubierto por la delgada tela, ella mordía sus dedos para evitar que escaparan gemidos y arqueó su espalda violentamente cuando sintió los dedos de Natsu entrando en ella. Le estaban volviendo loco esos gemidos y se reprimía por no embestirla de una vez, Natsu notó la delicada mano sobre su cabeza, incitándolo a que siguiera, y haciendo que él fuera perdiendo poco a poco la cordura. Natsu sacó sus dedos del interior de esta e introdujo su lengua, escuchaba como se le escapaban a Erza algún que otro gemido pese a todos sus intentos de detenerlos, sonrió ante eso, su erección amenazaba con romper la tela de los vaqueros, pero aún no se detendría, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto, no tenía comparación con todas las otras con las que había estado, comenzó a mover la lengua dentro de ella, sin sacarla de su interior, sintió como era empujado por la mano de ella aún más profundo y después de unos minutos, su lengua fue prisionera por las contracciones de las paredes de su interior… Se separó levemente de ella y la vista con la que se topo no podría ser más maravillosa, su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador blanco, subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración, el rojo se extendía por sus mejillas, y sus ojos, aún se encontraban sumergidos en el placer provocado por el orgasmo.

 **-¿Puedes continuar?**

Ni siquiera hizo falta que contestara. Natsu bajó sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, dejando libre la erección que llevaba doliendo un buen rato, se acercó a ella y ambos se fundieron en un ardiente y profundo beso, ella enredó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, sintiendo como el duro pene de Natsu era introducido en su interior, la sensación era aún mejor de lo que recordaba, ella le llenaba por completo y en cuanto comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y placentera sintió que era llevado al borde de la locura, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas, haciéndolas más rápidas y profundas. Erza gritaba y ahogaba algunos gemidos mordiendo el hombro de Natsu y enterrando los dedos en su espalda, Natsu jadeaba y la respiración, ya de por si entrecortada, se volvía más tajante aún con cada embestida. Natsu, al borde del orgasmo, dio una fuerte estocada y sin sacarla empezó a mover a la chica profundizando más aún la embestida, haciendo llegar por segunda vez a Erza y en un rápido movimiento, sacándola fuera, haciéndolo llegar a él también entre sus vientres.

Erza se dejó caer presa del cansancio sobre el hombro de Natsu mientras le acariciaba la espalda levemente con la punta de los dedos.

 **-Te quiero.**

Erza soltó aquella simple palabra y como un huracán que arrasa con todo, se llevó el recuerdo de aquel horroroso tiempo sin ella, Natsu intentó estabilizar su respiración y calmar su pecho, o incluso Erza escucharía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cuando creyó haberlo conseguido la abrazó y pegó más a él, no la dejaría escapar otra vez, esa mujer tenía un don para convertirlo en su sirviente, y sabía que era estúpido, y que Lucy se enfadaría muchísimo por esto pero, sabía que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Natsu se separó bruscamente de Erza, casi tirándola de la mesa. Lucy. Mierda, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado con todo lo que pensaba de ella? Se le había nublado la vista con Erza, buscó sus pantalones bajo la extrañada mirada de Erza, cuando los encontró, sacó y encendió rápido el teléfono, si Gray tenía razón, ahora mismo acababa de hacerle la mayor de las putadas a Lucy. Natsu se desplomó en el suelo cuando miró la pantalla del teléfono, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Gray, y para su desgracia, también de Lucy. Abrió el Whatsapp buscando algo que le dijera que Lucy no sabía nada, tenía 150 mensajes, quejas estúpidas de Gray, o eso creía, y unos cuantos mensajes de Lucy, decidió por su propio bien abrir primero los mensajes de Gray.

 _"Tío, ¿qué coño haces colgándome? ¡Cógeme el teléfono de una vez joder!"_

 _"Ya sé que sabrías que cuando duermo la siesta tan tarde es porque estoy con Juvia, ¿verdad? Pues lo siento fresita, pero ha llamado como una loca a Lucy contándole todo, el plan se ha arruinado, pero tranquilo, te dije que Lucy estaba enamorada de ti, idiota, espero que sólo haya sido una divagación tuya eso de no sé qué de Erza que habías dicho"_

Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda.

En los mensajes de Lucy no había nada que no se esperara, le decía que quería hablar con él de todo eso y que podría estarse tranquilo, ella también le quería.

Natsu bloqueó y dejó el teléfono en el suelo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, ¿ahora cómo le explicaba esto a Lucy? Lucy no se merecía eso, era un cabrón que se olvidaba de todo cuando la tenía cerca, era un… Erza le quitó las manos de la cabeza y le besó suave en los labios. Sabía que sólo era por culpa de que ella hubiera vuelto, que tal vez se arrepentiría de todo esto, pero ahora mismo, Lucy dejaba de estar en sus planes.

* * *

 **BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Perdón por no subir ayer, mis escusas de siempre pero no me llegaba la inspiración. Cómo podéis ver, Natsu pierde los sentidos cuando ve a Erza, si, a mi tampoco me gusta que se olvide de lo que le gustaba Lucy pero no será tan fácil todo como parece, tranquilos todos. Espero que os este gustando la historia y si veis algo que no decidmelo por favor y dadme vuestras ideas! Gracias por perder un poquito de tiempo y leerlo, sois lo mejor3**

 **Deicy: Tranquila, Nastu va a sufrir mucho, pero aunque a mi tampoco me guste Lucy tiene que sufrir un poco para que pueda pasar lo que viene después, Lucy no estará siempre esperándolo. Espero que te guste el cap, un besito!**

 **Usuario865: Espero que te guste el cap, y es una buena opción lo de que lo dejaron por celos hacía Lucy pero ya se verá todo en los siguientes caps. Un besito!**

 **Gracias a todos por leerlo, comentar, marcarlo como favorito y espero que os guste!**

 **Se despide, Noah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy** _ **Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ante todo, a tu lado.**

Gray daba vueltas por toda la habitación maldiciendo en voz baja a su suerte y a la cotilla de su novia, él no era estúpido, cuando Natsu bebía sabía que divagaba con cosas de Erza pero esa vez había escuchado otra voz allí, una voz que era imposible de olvidar, sabía que estaba pasando pero prefirió actuar como si nada , esperando como un idiota, que Natsu abriera los ojos y prefiriera a Lucy, después de todo, él nunca supo el motivo por el que Erza se marchó y nadie se lo pudo decir, estaba devastado, ¿cómo íbamos a destrozarlo más aún…?

 **-Gray, ¡ESTATE QUIETO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** \- Que dulce era su novia, de verdad.

Juvia suspiró, su novio no tenía ningún tacto pero por lo menos podía dejar de parecer él la novia de Natsu. Giró la cabeza y miró a Lucy, mordió suavemente su labio inferior cuando la vio con la vista perdida, la había cagado diciéndole aquello, cuando se lo contó fue por el bien de su amiga, sabía lo mucho que quería a Natsu y no podía dejar que el muy tonto lo arruinara cuando se le declarara, pero tendría que haberse callado, cuando Gray y ella estaban discutiendo porque había llamado a Lucy, le dijo lo que oyó de Erza, cuando tocaron a la puerta Gray seguía soltando maldiciones hacia Erza y al abrirla, Lucy las oyó todas. Y ahora estaban allí, esperando que Natsu se dignara a llamarles, a decirles que era una broma y que Lucy pudiera volver a estar bien.

Ni siquiera podía pensar, ¿Erza aquí otra vez? El corazón se le encogía de sólo pensarlo, estaba claro que Natsu no era para ella, no podía culparle, fue su culpa enamorarse de él cuando sabía sus sentimientos, jamás fue la culpa de Natsu por mucho que le doliera. Si Erza había vuelto, ella tenía muy claro porque era, Erza no era mala persona pero no pensaba en las repercusiones de sus actos ni en nada que no fuera lo que ella quería en ese momento, sabía que no estaba pensando en Natsu. Natsu… ¿ahora qué haría ella? ¿Podría seguir estando a su lado a pesar de todo? Sacudió la cabeza sacando todos esos pensamientos, vamos, aún no sabían nada y ya estaba haciendo divagaciones, tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas podían salir bien.

Sonó el teléfono, las chicas miraron a Gray y este rápidamente cogió el móvil, miró la pantalla, Natsu.

 _ **-Hola, Gray**_

 **-Natsu**

 _ **-¿Estás en casa?**_

 **-Sí, estoy con Juvia y…** -se giró hacia la dirección de Lucy y acarició suavemente su mejilla- **y con Lucy.**

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos, nadie hablaba, Gray esperaba a Natsu y Natsu pensaba en que hacer.

 ** _-En 10 minutos estoy_.**

Colgó el teléfono y respiro hondo, tenía que hacerlo, no sabía que pasaría pero no podía dejar a Lucy en la estocada otra vez y por la misma persona. Se puso la camisa y una chaqueta encima, Erza acababa de irse, no le había hecho falta contarle nada, ella le conocía y en la mirada le había visto que las cosas no andaban bien y que ella por un rato sobraba, fue hacia la puerta, cogió las llaves de la moto y el casco y se marchó dirección a la casa de Gray. Diez minutos después estaba en su puerta, dudando en entrar o no, ¿y si Lucy no le perdonaba? Vale, había sido un cabrón y Erza le había nublado las ideas pero sabía que aunque se lo quisiera negar, su cabeza aún pensaba en Lucy un poco, le gustaba y de un día para otro eso no se olvidaba, pero ese era el problema, Lucy le gustaba, de Erza estaba enamorado, no podía luchar contra ello, aunque quisiera. Carraspeó la garganta y cogió aire, tenía que echarle huevos. Tocó un par de veces y esperó.

Lucy miró la puerta con ojos esperanzados, Gray y Juvia notaron esto y fueron a abrir. Dejaron entrar a Natsu y ellos a la vez salieron, tenían mucho que hablar.

Natsu se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la percha de la entrada, caminó un poco más y se paró en el umbral de la puerta del comedor, Lucy estaba en frente de pie mirándolo. El corazón se le paró en seco, el cuerpo de Lucy decía que le había destrozado, pero sus ojos aún buscaban un pequeño rayo de luz. Una bala le había atravesado el pecho, cómo dolía verla así, esa no era su Lucy.

 **-Lucy yo…** -Lucy buscó la mirada de Natsu, pero este no se la daba, algo que todavía no se había roto dentro de Lucy lo hizo, Erza había vuelto, conocía a Natsu y sabía que era verdad, por eso no podía mirarla.

- **Ha vuelto, ¿verdad?** -Natsu levantó la cabeza y vio como se desbordaba la tristeza en el chocolate de los ojos de Lucy.

 **-…Si**.-dijo sin más, no había que darle más vueltas, no había que hacerlo peor.

Natsu volvió a apartar la vista, no podía verla llorar otra vez por él, quería abrazarla y decirle que la quería y lo sentía, pero no tenía ni derecho ni coraje.

Lucy respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza, miró a Natsu y se dio cuenta de algo, él también estaba dolido, no era temor por un enfado, era dolor lo que se veía en él, dolor por verla mal, y aunque a ella le dolía más todo esto, sonrió. Sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba el brazo del pelirrosa, este levantó la cabeza y Lucy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

 **-Estoy enamorada de ti, Natsu, lo estoy desde que teníamos 12. Muchas veces pensé "y si…" pero sabia en el fondo que no podía ser así, y ante todo soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad? Estaré a tu lado como tal siempre Natsu, prometo que me olvidaré de ti, y entonces te daré mi bendición, lo prometo.**

Y se aferró más fuerte a su pecho, Natsu no era para ella, iba a olvidarlo, iba a volver a enamorarse de alguien y sería feliz, pero no perdería a Natsu, no otra vez, tal vez estuviera siendo una tonta y sería muy difícil pero era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Natsu pasó los brazos por la espalda de la rubia y la pegó él también más a su pecho, apoyó la cabeza en la de la rubia. No sabía por qué, pero cuando escuchó aquellas últimas palabras, algo dentro de él se rompió.

* * *

 **BUENAS BUENAS! ¿Qué os está pareciendo? A ver vengo a aclararos unas cositas también, esta historia es NALU pero aún falta para eso, los dos sienten cosas él uno por el otro pero ya sabéis que los amores pasados a veces nos ciegan a todo lo demás, Natsu sufrirá, mucho, así que tranquilos, y obviamente habrá celos y Lucy tendrá también otros chicos y se desvelará pronto la realidad de porque Erza dejó a Natsu, pero todo necesita su tiempo y esta historia es lenta. Lucy siempre será amiga de Natsu y más adelante veréis como Natsu también tiene que verse obligado a ser su amigo, ya me entendéis.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando y os dejo una pregunta ¿qué creéis que pasará?**

 **deicy: Todo a su tiempo, Lucy no será tan tonta tranquila. Espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Eagle Gold: Cuando dejas una puerta abierta, es muy fácil entrar. Espero que te guste el cap!**

 **clea everlasting: Espero que te guste el cap y muchas gracias!**

 **nana010: A mi tampoco me gusta pero pronto habrá Nalu tranquila :3, es que Juvia siempre tiene que estar en todo la pobre, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **celest: Es que la cosa a tomado un giro de 180º jajaj, Lucy va a tomar otro rumbo pero no llorará más por él, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leerla y marcar favorito, gracias en serio**

 **Os leo el próximo fin de semana**

 **Un besito, se depide Noah**

Un besito, se despide Noah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy** _ **Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Siguiendo adelante**

 **-¿Dónde lo habré puesto?** \- Rebuscaba una rubia en sus bolsillos sin éxito alguno, se escuchó la piedra de un mechero y poco después una mano se acercó encendiéndole el cigarrillo.

 **-¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 **-¿Desde cuándo fumas?** \- Evadía el tema la pelirroja, Lucy no era de tener vicios, bebía si pero no frecuentemente y sólo cuando le podían los problemas.

 **-No fumo** -Dijo con simpleza; era cierto, no fumaba, pero desde que Erza había vuelto a su vida, hacía ya una semana, era el único momento que podía tener para ella misma aunque tampoco fumaba demasiado, cuando la presión le podía se encendía uno, compró un paquete al principio de semana y ahora que estaban a finales no llegaban a 6 cigarros los que faltaban.

 **-Eso no es lo que veo, no esperaba que tomaras mi malas influencias también** \- rió la pelirroja suavemente después de decir aquello

 **-Erza, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?** -No había que andarse con rodeos.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás- **No lo sé Lucy, tal vez pensé que simplemente nunca debí haberme ido.**

- **¿Pensaste? Pensaste 3 años después, joder, ¡¿por qué coño tenías que volver cuando todos empezábamos a avanzar?!** -escupió aquello lo más fuerte que le permitió su garganta, no podía evitar echarle la culpa, ella no era así pero, ¿qué derecho tenía Erza de volver después de tanto tiempo?- **Te fuiste dejándonos en la estocada.**

 **-¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué siguiera mintiéndole a Natsu y me quedara aquí perdiendo la oportunidad?**

 **-¡Pues sí! Hubiera preferido que por una vez no fueras tan egoísta y pensaras en su felicidad, ¿de qué te sirvió marcharte si has acabado volviendo?**

 **-¿Egoísta yo? Me llamas a mi egoísta cuando a ti te ha faltado tiempo para lanzarte a los brazos de Natsu, ¿no eras mi mejor amiga? ¡¿Dónde quedó eso?!**

Lucy quiso reprocharle pero un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿qué era egoísta? Claro que lo sabía, lo había pensado millones de veces pero ¿de verdad era peor lo que ella hacía que lo que había hecho Erza?

 **-Acéptalo, has pensado lo mismo que yo en la felicidad de Natsu, no tienes derecho a decir nada, le has jodido lo mismo que yo** \- soltó aquellas palabras con toda la furia que llevaba reprimiendo toda la conversación, Erza sabía que Lucy tenía razón pero era impulsiva y no pensaba cuando estaba en ese estado pero como todos los actos, tuvo su consecuencia, segundos después de decir eso Lucy le propino una bofetada.

 **-Jamás pensé en otra cosa que no fuera la felicidad de Natsu, no tienes derecho de decir lo contrario, la única egoísta fuiste tú y por lo único que estás aquí es por el mismo motivo que seguiste con Natsu los últimos meses.**

Erza se mantuvo callada con la mano puesta en la mejilla, no podía decir nada, esta vez no era capaz de ser impulsiva y desmentir algo, ella tenía razón.

 **-¿Qué pasó esta vez Erza? ¿Pasó de ti como de costumbre?**

 **-…** -Erza era incapaz de articular palabra, la voz se le acumulaba en la garganta y no podía hacer más que negar con un suave movimiento de cabeza

Lucy soltó una risa irónica- **Te fuiste porque te prometió que estaría siempre para ti, que dejaría atrás todo aquello, incluida esa chica, ¿Meredy? Qué más da, Jellal te prometió todo aquello que decías que Natsu no podría darte ¿y ahora vuelves esperando todo eso?**

 **-Lucy… No es del todo así… Yo quería a Natsu pero…**

 **-Cállate joder. No quiero oír más escusas, te fuiste y ya está, nos traicionaste, joder Erza me prometiste que cuidarías de él y lo dejaste devastado, ¿de verdad he sido yo la egoísta? ¿O lo estás siendo tú que sigues enamorada de Jellal y sólo esperas que vuelva a buscarte como siempre lo hizo?**

 **-Lucy yo…**

La rubia lanzó al suelo el poco cigarro que le quedaba y se marchó sin ni siquiera mirar a la pelirroja, quien todavía la llamaba esperando que esta se parara. Llevaba como 15 minutos caminando sin rumbo alguno, esperando alejarse lo máximo posible, giró varias calles hasta acabar en un callejón sin salida. Se apoyó en la pared de este y se dejó caer, la cabeza le daba vueltas, jamás pensó que podía decirle todo aquello a Erza, tal vez el bofetón sobraba pero es que de verdad le había hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo con aquellas palabras. Pasó la mano entre las doradas hebras de su pelo y cerró los ojos, Natsu era lo más importante para ella, ¿cómo no iba a pensar en su felicidad? Lanzó un gemido al viento y unas cuantas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, se sentía una estúpida, estaba discutiendo aquella gilipollez con Erza cuando el idiota de Natsu no quería ni darse cuenta de la situación. Respiró profundamente y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, no iba a estar lloriqueando por ese idiota, había decidido olvidarle y eso iba a hacer, se levantó y caminó en dirección a su casa, se arreglaría y se iría a tomarse algo con las chicas, así se despejaría, era un buen plan pero tenía un problema que no había notado hasta ahora, ¿cómo se iba a su casa? Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que caminó en quien sabe qué dirección, adelantó un par de calles esperando encontrar algún sitio conocido y como no encontraba nada estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y dejarse guiar por su "grandioso" sentido de la orientación hasta que a lo lejos vio a un chico, tal vez él podría ayudarla, corrió hasta él y cuando el chico giró la cabeza para mirarle por poco llora de la felicidad.

 **-¡LOKE! ¡Dios mio! Menos mal que te he encontrado, estaba perdidísima y no sabía cómo llegar a casa pensé que tendría que seguir mi intuición, repito, MI intuición, menos mal que te he encontrado** –la rubia gesticulaba y gritoneaba como si hubiera encontrado el mayor de los tesoros, ante esto Loke no podía más que reír como un idiota, Lucy era muy despistada pero eso la hacía terriblemente bonita, a sus ojos, claro está, cuando Lucy dejó de hacer todas esas extrañas señas, Loke le indicó el camino y juntos se dirigieron a casa de la rubia. El paseo se hizo muy ameno, a Lucy siempre se le olvidaba el tiempo cuando estaba con él, Loke era un gran chico, tal vez un poco mujeriego pero siempre tenía un lugar para ella y sabía que sería capaz de dejar todo aquello si se lo pedía, a primera vista podía parecer un chico un poco reservado con sus sentimientos y su vida, pero para ella era todo lo contrario, Loke era como ese hermano que jamás había tenido, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Para Loke, estar con Lucy era estar en el cielo, llevaba años enamorado de ella, ¿cómo no iba a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos? Para él Lucy era todo, y no podía entender a que jugaba Natsu, estaban tan enfrascados en sus tontas conversaciones que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Lucy. Loke se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que consiguió sacarle un pequeño sonrojo a Lucy, quien se despidió con una tímida sonrisa mientras entraba a su casa, ya dentro de esta dejó las cosas en el salón y sin más subió a su habitación. Había sido un día de mierda, y estaba agotada mentalmente, demasiadas emociones para un mismo día, pero gracias a Loke la cosa había mejorado un poquito, se lo agradecería, estaba claro, había conseguido algo que creía completamente imposible ese día, sacar por un rato a Natsu de su mente. Sonrió mientras se tocaba la mejilla en la que le había besado, de verdad pensaba agradecérselo.

* * *

 **BUENAS! Perdonad que no haya subido hasta ahora pero es que de verdad no sabía como sacar el cap adelante, espero que no os decepcione porque he intentado crear un poquito más de salseo con Loke de por medio. Espero que os este gustando y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, leer la historia y marcar como favorito, me alegráis la vida no sabéis cuanto T.T**

 **clea everlasting: Espero que también te guste este, gracias!**

 **deicy: Aquí tienes más, gracias!**

 **Espero que os guste el cap, gracias a todos, ya son 2 000 personas las que lo han leído *lloro fuertemente* no pensé que llegara ni siquiera a las cien, de verdad, gracias.**

 **Os leo la próxima semana**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertence a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Batalla campal.**

El rosa y el rojo se mezclaban esa mañana entre las blancas sábanas, Erza se enredaba entre las piernas de Natsu mientras que este se cobijaba cerca de las clavículas de la pelirroja, poco a poco la luz y el aire fresco de la mañana entraban por la ventana despertando al pelirrosa quien a duras penas conseguía entre abrir los ojos. Natsu frotó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos intentando aclarar un poco su borrosa vista, con los dedos enmarañó un poco más su cabello mientras suspiraba al techo. ¿Por qué estaba así? Estar con Erza era lo que había querido desde que se marchó, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? La tenía desnuda a su lado todas las mañanas, habían empezado a vivir juntos, ¿Qué más quería? Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarlo. Erza le hacía feliz, pero todo era extraño a como lo recordaba, no era tan cariñosa, se pasaba mucho tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos y su mirada se había oscurecido, no se notaba esa felicidad que la denominaba hacía años ya. Acercó su mano al rojizo pelo y enterró los dedos en el suavemente tratando de no despertarla, en realidad sentía que ya no la quería como antaño, se estaba volviendo loco, había dejado todo lo que empezaba a construir con Lucy hacía ya 3 meses para estar con Erza y ahora se estaba…¿arrepintiendo? Agitó rápidamente la cabeza para alejar todos los pensamientos, se estaba enparanoiando porque Erza estaba distante, si eso era, sólo pensaba tonterías, estaba enamorado de Erza y ahora que habían vuelto a aquella vida no iba a volver a dejarla ir, ¿verdad? Quitó lentamente la blanca sabana de la cama y se la enrolló a la cintura, después colocó la colcha encima de la chica para que esta no cogiera frío y se encaminó al baño a darse una ducha. Después de 30 minutos ya estaba vestido, duchado y preparando el desayuno en la cocina, cereales y un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa, siempre adoraría ese desayuno, dejo los platos en la mesa, cogió una cuchara para tomarse los cereales y empezó a comer. Se sentía raro en esa situación, teniendo en la cabeza a quien prefería en su almohada, y en su almohada a quien le partía el alma, se sentía egoísta y estúpido, confundido… Mordió la tostada, esperaba que el tiempo le dijera que hacer antes de que le explotara la cabeza, terminó de desayunar, lavó los platos y subió a darle un beso en la frente a su ahora novia, había quedado y no quería llegar tarde por nada del mundo.

Estaba terminando de repasarse los labios con el pintalabios rojo nuevo que le había regalado Levy, según ella le haría una boca "imposible de no besar", rió con ese recuerdo, como si con un pintalabios pudiera conseguir que Natsu se le lanzara al cuello. Las piernas le temblaban y no podía parar de repiquetear los dedos contra la pila del cuarto de baño, estaba nerviosa, el padre de Rogue tenía un restaurante de lujo y había decidido invitar a los amigos de Natsu y al grupo, exceptuando a Erza que el hombre ni siquiera la conocía, y como gran amigo que es, Natsu se ofreció a recogerle y a que fueran juntos al restaurante, como si todo fuera igual, y es que esa era la realidad, se supone que todo seguía igual pero Lucy sabía que nada era igual. Claro que estaba feliz por Natsu y Erza, desde aquella discusión las cosas con Erza no estaban tan tensas, ahora incluso se contaban algún que otro problema sin importancia, con Natsu ya era mucho más complejo, ese hombre tenía un don para hacerla perder el norte si, pero también otro para sacarla de sus casillas. Conocía a la pareja desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y veía a la legua sus problemas, Erza se pasaba el día pensando en Jellal, estaba claro que sólo había vuelto para poner celoso a Jellal y que no quería a Natsu más que de una manera fraternal, y Natsu fingía felicidad delante de la rubia y su mente todavía no llegaba a comprenderlo, sabía que no era feliz con Erza, no tenía que demostrarle lo contrario y sólo hacer que poco a poco su corazón se rompiera un poquito más, ninguno quería estar con el otro y ella lo sabía pero su corazón siempre podía más que su cerebro y este le decía que todavía se podía romper un poco más, que aceptara de una vez que si querían… Dejó de pensar y termino de arreglarse poniéndose un vestido negro largo con tirantes de hilo que se cruzaban en una espalda abierta y unos tacones negros, pasó los dedos suavemente por los tirabuzones que había hecho en las puntas de su rubia melena deshaciéndolos para dejarlos más informales, se miró una última vez al espejo y sonrió, odiaba vestirse estrecha pero Loke le había regalado aquel vestido, no podía hacerle el feo ¿verdad? Lucy pegó un pequeño brinco cuando oyó el timbre y después de coger el pequeño bolso de mano bajó rápidamente las escaleras para irse con Natsu hacia la comida, que como todos tenían claro, acabaría también en cena.

Por poco se cae de espaldas al ver a Lucy, ¿cómo podía mejorarse aquella imagen? Estaba preciosa y para su desgracia eso iba a conseguir que no le quitara los ojos de encima en ningún momento de la comida. Pestañeó varias veces, carraspeó su garganta, arregló las solapas de su americana y extendió el brazo a Lucy, quien gustosamente aceptó la invitación y caminaron hasta el nuevo coche del pelirrosa, que a regañadientes tuvo que comprar porque Erza pensaba que una moto era demasiado peligrosa, al contrario que Lucy, quien amaba irse con él subidos en ella hasta la playa.

20 minutos después llegaron al restaurante. La comida se hizo rápida entre risas y anécdotas estúpidas, hacía mucho que no estaban todos juntos y Lucy no podía pedir nada más, le encantaba estar con sus amigos, se olvidaban de los problemas y diferencias que siempre tenían con todo el mundo y simplemente se pasaban el rato haciendo el idiota. Tomó un sorbo de la copa que tenía delante y al dejarla chocó con la mano de Loke, casi derramó la copa pero Loke fue más rápido y la cogió dejándola en su sitio.

 **-Sabía que te quedaría condenadamente bien ese vestido** -Le dijo con voz suave Loke a la rubia, desde hacía poco Lucy había empezado a sentir algo de atracción hacía Loke y esta lo notó desde el primer día porque no paraba de soltar esa clase de comentarios que conseguían subir la sangre de la rubia a la cabeza, quien sólo podía reír como una estúpida y rezar por que no pareciera un tomate.

Natsu poco más y rompía el plato con el tenedor, ese estúpido de Loke llevaba un tiempo acercándose demasiado a Lucy, y lo peor de todo es que a ella parecía gustarle, ¿qué estaba pasando por esa loca cabeza de la rubia? Natsu podría comerse allí mismo a Loke si no se sujetaba bien a la silla, no conocía esa faceta suya tan celosa, él jamás había sido así pero Lucy lo estaba llevando de cabeza, sabía que la ojimarrón no salía de su mente pero tampoco estaba tan colgado de Lucy, no hasta ese punto, ¿verdad? Se bebió de un trago la copa, esto estaba matándolo, no tenía derecho a sentirse así, él había echado a Lucy de su vida. Erza y Lucy habían mejorado la relación después de una discusión que tuvieron, jamás supo porque fue pero si sabía que aquello consiguió que ahora fueran amigas, no las mejores como lo eran antes, pero sí de confianza, la suya con Lucy era caso aparte, Lucy seguía tal y como siempre, el problema era él mismo que parecía un esquizofrénico bipolar, por dios, un día la abrazaba y al otro parecía que fuera a atravesarla con una mirada, se podía tirar dos días sin hablarle o no aguantaba más de un minuto, y lo peor de todo es que Lucy seguía ahí y eso es lo que conseguía volverlo loco, que le aguantara como nadie lo hacía. Y ahora estaba ahí, colgado de una chica que se había tirado años enamorada de él, matándose de celos mientras le esperaba en casa el amor que él creía merecer, porque así era, era lo que merecía. Natsu no era tonto y sabía que Erza tampoco le quería como antes, pero después de todo él había hecho algo mal en su antigua relación con esta y a raíz de eso se volvió un cabrón inestable que se bebía y tiraba a todo lo que se movía, además por mucho que Lucy le gustara, el 70% de su corazón tenía como nombre y apellidos Erza Scarlett, Lucy no merecía todo aquello, no a alguien que no pudiera darle todo lo que ella le había dado en esos años. Respiró hondo y se levantó de la mesa, sonrió a todos y les dijo que atender unos asuntos importantes, que había sido una buenísima comida y que la semana siguiente tenían que verse si o si, dijo todo aquello sin mirar a Lucy a la cara, sabía que se quedaría si lo hacía y no quería hacer ninguna tontería, pero justo antes de irse la vio y juraba que el espíritu de un dragón le había poseído porque la fuerza con la que le metió un puñetazo a Loke cuando vio que besaba a Lucy no era la suya.

Lucy estaba en shock, ¿qué acababa de pasar? No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y Natsu la estaba arrastrando fuera del restaurante. Volvió en sí misma y de un tirón se zafó del agarre de Natsu, ¿de qué iba? Vale, ella no quería besar a Loke pero podía hablar por sí sola, Natsu no tenía que reaccionar como si fuera su novio.

 **-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡Puedo arreglármelas yo sola estúpido niñato egoísta!** –Estaba hecha una furia, Natsu no tenía derecho después de todo lo que Lucy le había aguantado, la estaba volviendo loca con sus idas y venidas y ella no podía aguantar toda esa estupidez.

 **-¿A mí? ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Coges y te dejas besar por cualquiera y encima en una reunión de amigos así como si nada, además te vi la cara, ¡sólo te estaba haciendo un favor idiota!**

 **-Favor me lo harías si dejarás de ponerme la vida patas arriba, no sé en qué piensas pero deja de destrozarme la mente con tus idas y venidas de olla, yo no soy nada de nadie Natsu puedo hacer lo que se me plazca** -y juraba ver cómo de los ojos de Natsu salía fuego.

Natsu no aguantó más y hizo algo de lo que, aunque le trajera más problemas todavía, jamás podría arrepentirse.

Lucy no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, su única sujeción ahora eran los suaves labios de Natsu que aprisionaban los suyos, componiendo la sinfonía perfecta sólo con el tacto de sus labios en los de la rubia y los suspiros ahogados de esta en aquella batalla campal de besos.

* * *

 **HOLIIIIIIIIIIII, siento la espera pero la verdad es que estoy un poco falta de imaginación para historias amorosas, ya que mi vida amorosa va un poco mal y escribir cosas así es como :) pero bueno el caso es que aquí esta el cap! Espero que os guste y lo mejor de todo, ya hay un poco de Nalu, ¿cómo creéis que serán las cosas a partir de ahora? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN**

 **clea everlasting: Espero que te guste el cap y ya veremos que pasara cuando se entere, pronto.**

 **Morochan HD: Aquí tienes cap, muchas gracias y espero que te guste!**

 **deicy: Celos y un pelin más largo, espero que te guste!**

 **Gracias a todos y espero que os guste, porque a mi no me esta convenciendo mucho y vuestros comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esto, gracias!**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi propia invención**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: 180º**

Como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, Natsu sujetaba a Lucy fuertemente de la cintura, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de sujetarla a ella o de sujetarse él, aquella sensación era completamente nueva para el pelirrosa. Los labios de Lucy eran suaves y delicados y desprendían un aroma tan adictivo como si de heroína se trataran, todos los líos y algoritmos incomprensibles que rondaban por su mente se desvanecieron en aquel momento, ni Erza ni Loke ni nadie importaba, estaban ellos, y luego, el resto.

Para Lucy aquello acabo con sus cinco sentidos, ¿cómo había podido esperar tantos años para probar aquel pedazo de cielo? Entendía como todas aquellas chicas decidían pasar la noche con Natsu, era imposible alejarse de aquella boca, por dios, ¡ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para cortar aquello! La boca de Natsu era suave y firme, imponía con sus besos algo que su cuerpo no era capaz de asimilar todavía, y qué decir de aquel demonio que tenía por lengua, sabía perfectamente como jugar con ella y llevarla al pecado.

Natsu agarró a Lucy y tironeo de ella hasta llevarla al coche, cada uno entró por su correspondiente puerta y se encaminaron hasta la casa de Lucy. En todo el camino no habían dirigido palabra alguna al otro, los dos tenían mil cosas que decirse pero no podían, ¿por qué? Simple, aquello estaba mal, y lo sabían, pero habían sido demasiado buenos en sus vidas y hacer algo malo no los mataría, ¿verdad?

Unos 10 minutos después ya estaban en la puerta de Lucy. Natsu esperaba que a la rubia le llegara un toque de lucidez y descubriera donde estaban las llaves, pero la paciencia no era uno de sus dones y poco tiempo pudo resistir sin abalanzarse a su boca desesperadamente, anhelaba aquella dulce sensación y tan sólo habían pasado 10 minutos, no quería imaginar que pasaría después de ese momento.

Para Lucy no hizo falta más que aquel beso para que se le encendieran de nuevo los cinco sentidos. La rubia sacó las recién encontradas llaves del bolsillo y a trompicones abrió la puerta, sin separarse ni un centímetro de la boca contraria, intentando inútilmente ganar aquella lucha por dominar la situación, sintió como Natsu la empujaba un poco para pegarse más a su cuerpo y como la puerta se abría de un golpe seco consiguiendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. A Lucy poco le importó estar en el suelo, es más, agradecía estarlo porque ahora sí que había conseguido dominar la situación, cerró la puerta suavemente con el pie y empezó a besarle, batallando con la lengua del chico y jugueteando con las hebras rosadas que estaban en un continuo enmarañe de pelo; mientras le besaba sus manos comenzaban a querer recordar cada parte de su cuerpo, y así lo hicieron, poco a poco, recorrían desde la arruga que se le formaba en los ojos al entrecerrarlos en cada beso hasta el lunar que tenía en el vientre, pero poco le duró el placer de sentir aquellos detalles debajo de ella.

Natsu quiso actuar y como si el peso de Lucy fuera el de una pluma le dio la vuelta colocándola así debajo de él, dejándola casi inmóvil y vulnerable a todas sus peripecias. Si aquello era un sueño, que no le despertaran nunca, comenzó con su boca a recorrer cada resquicio del cuerpo de la rubia, provocándole escalofríos y pequeñas convulsiones involuntarias a cada roce de sus labios, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Lucy le estaba matando, no podía estar más bonita que en aquellos momentos, no quería perder ningún detalle de ese cuerpo ni de los pequeños gemidos reprimidos en suspiros que salían de los entreabiertos labios de la rubia. Pasó las manos suavemente por el rubio cabello de la chica, deteniéndose unos segundos con cada movimiento sólo para poder grabar aquella pequeña vista creada para dioses, se acercó lento a su boca y la besó, la besó como si fuera la última vez, soltando en aquel pequeño contacto todos esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo.

 **-Te quiero.**

Fue más un suspiro, como cuando sueltas el humo de un cigarro, un detalle inapreciable. La rubia había estado reprimiendo aquello tanto tiempo que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para parar su boca, lo había dicho, por fin. Buscó desesperado la mirada jade de Natsu, esperando ver en aquellos ojos que nunca le mentían lo mismo que ella sentía por él, de verdad que le hubiera gustado encontrarlo.

Para Natsu aquello fue como una bala a quemarropa, ¿qué podía contestar a aquello? No podía engañarla, lo que sentía era lo que veía, pero, ¿Qué veía? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Alejó su cuerpo a duras penas del de la rubia y se tumbó a un lado de esta, estaba perdido en todo aquel mar de problemas en el que se había metido, pero tenía que decir algo, notaba como el cuerpo de Lucy temblaba poco a poco, no, no, no, no podía dejar que llorara.

 **-Lucy… Lo siento.**

Ojalá hubiera leído más libros de esos que Lucy siempre le decía que amaba, cuanto le hubieran ayudado a decir algo más que un "lo siento" ¿De verdad no sabía que más decir? Lo tenía claro, no era un esquizofrénico bipolar, era anormal.

La rubia miró a su amigo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces intentado disipar las lágrimas que se habían amontonado en sus ojos chocolate, ¿qué había pensado? ¿Qué de verdad Natsu podía sentir algo por ella? Odiaba ser tan ilusa, tan frágil y débil ante él… Cerró los labios y miró directamente los ojos del pelirrosa, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, que no lo sentía de verdad pero, no podía seguir siendo la blanda.

- **No debí haber dicho nada. Siento haberte metido en todo esto, sé que no sientes nada por mí, espero que seas muy feliz con Erza y la quieras como ella te quiere a ti, ah no espera, que ella está enamorada de Jellal se me había olvidado por un momento que tu y yo somos muy parecidos, que los dos estamos enamorados de alguien a quien no le importamos una mierda, una persona que sólo juega con nuestros sentimientos, pero al menos te agradezco algo a ti Natsu, ¡por lo menos a mi no me follas todas las noches pensando en otra persona!** -soltó aquellas venenosas palabras sin pensar, se paró en seco, dios, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

El pelirrosa rió amargamente- **¿Te crees que no lo sé?** -A la rubia se le cortó la respiración- **Conozco demasiados años a Erza como para saber que ella ama a otra persona, tal vez no sabía a quién pero si sabía que no era mía, dejó de serlo el día que se marchó, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?!-** Natsu se levantó y golpeó el suelo con los nudillos, estaba furioso, claro que sabía todo eso, sabía que había hecho algo mal en la relación y que por eso Erza se marchó, que se enamoró al final de otro, lo sabía mejor que nadie pero eso era lo que le mataba, quería remediar aquello que hizo mal, quería darle a Erza aquello que no pudo cuando estaban juntos, joder, quería de verdad conseguir hacer feliz a Erza esta vez y si seguía así con Lucy, su corazón no se lo permitiría.

Lucy estaba en shock, ella no quería llegar a esto, sólo quería estar con Natsu o que por lo menos él dejara de tratarla así…

 **-Natsu yo lo sien…**

 **-No digas que lo sientes, no tienes ni idea de nada, ¿sabes? Creo que me has aclarado las cosas, tal vez si nos parecemos Lucy, pero yo por lo menos tendré la oportunidad de volver a conquistarla** -Se levantó del suelo y miró a la rubia a los ojos, esos ojos chocolate estaban vacíos e inexpresivos, el corazón le dolía al verla así, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, que la iba a perder- **Una chica como tú sólo podía ser un juego más para mí** –caminó hacia la puerta, salió dando un portazo y por primera vez en muchos años, lloró en silencio apoyado en la puerta de Lucy.

 **-Mierda…Duele** \- sonrió dolido mientras miraba el cielo, se pasó la manga de la americana por los ojos y mientras echaba un último vistazo a la puerta susurró algo que tal vez hubiera conseguido que las cosas fueran distintas- **Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Lucy, pero me prometí a mi mismo que si volvía la haría todo lo feliz que no pude, perdóname.**

* * *

 **Em...Holi jejejejej LO SIENTO! No tengo escusas ya, siento no haber subido nada la semana pasada pero es que no tenía inspiración, de verdad que lo siento :( Bueno para compensar he puesto un poco de todo, Natsu por fin admite que la quiere mucho pero claro tiene esa deuda pendiente con Erza, ¿cómo pasaran las cosas? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN espero que os guste el cap y sobre todo que me dejéis vuestra opinión y cualquier aportación a esta historia. Gracias a todos por leerlo y por comentar y marcarme como favoritos**

 **deicy: Esta vez Lucy sufre un pelín pero todo a su tiempo,, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Morochan HD: Pues aqui tienes continuación y espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Tobitaka97: A la miercoles no se ha ido Natsu precisamente jejeje...^^' Pero todo a su tiempo tranquila, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **kirara213: Espero no matarte de pena ahora:( espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Usuario865: Aquí tienes más salseo, espero que te guste el cap!**

 **Espero que no me matéis e intentaré no irme tanto tiempo, gracias a todos**

 **Un besito, se despide Noah**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fuerza**

 **-Natsu…**

Susurraba entre sueños una preciosa rubia debajo de las blancas sábanas. Lucy despertó, estiró el brazo y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la suave luz de la mañana, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se estiró sobre la cama para después levantarse a hacerse algo para desayunar. Bajó lentamente las escaleras aun adormilada, llegó a la cocina y antes de abrir la nevera miró el calendario que había pegado en esta " _sábado_ _18_ " pensó mentalmente, abrió la nevera, sacó un poco de zumo y empezó a echarlo en un vaso.

 **-¡MIERDA! ¡ES SÁBADO 18! ¡ERZA!**

Se bebió de un trago el zumo y subió lo más rápido que pudo a cambiarse, se vistió corriendo y entro al baño a intentar parecer una persona normal, mientras tenía el cepillo de dientes en la boca cogió las zapatillas para intentar ponérselas, mientras lo hacía miro el reloj y se dio una palmada en la frente, joder, sólo eran las 8:36 y había quedado a las 12, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía bien que había parecido el más profundo de los sueños. Suspiró mientras dejaba las zapatillas en el suelo, terminó de lavarse los dientes y la boca y se dejó caer en su cama. Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo de Natsu y dolía incluso más, las cosas simplemente habían terminado en ese momento, ¿cómo pensó si quiera que aquello podría funcionar? Natsu amaba a Erza incluso sabiendo lo de Jellal, aquello estaba acabando con el poco corazón que le quedaba, no se miraban, no hablaban, nada, era peor que antes de que se reconciliaran la primera vez, ahí al menos se dirigían algunos insultos. Suspiró y se puso a buscar en la estantería un libro que leer, empezó a sacar una novela policíaca inspirada en los 80 pero nada más mover un poco el libro de su sitio cayó de entre los libros un papel, la rubia lo recogió del suelo y al ver de qué se trataba no pudo más que llorar.

- **Para mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo mundial, Luce Heartfilia, no puedo darte las estrellas pero por eso he hecho tu propio cielo, feliz cumpleaños** –leyó en voz alta la rubia, Natsu le había hecho aquel regalo el año que murió su madre, él quería verla feliz y sabia lo mucho que le gustaban las constelaciones a Lucy así que le llenó el techo de su habitación de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad y formaban sus constelaciones favoritas. Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, se miró al espejo y quito los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban y emprendió camino a casa de Natsu, sabía que Erza estaría allí y que tal vez ni siquiera le abriera la puerta pero tenía que intentarlo, Natsu era un capullo irresponsable, pero era su capullo irresponsable y por muchas discusiones que tuvieran seguían siendo amigos.

Lucy corría en dirección a casa de Natsu esperando que estuviera despierto o si no tendría que esperar a que alguno de los dos saliera de la fase REM por un rato y le abriera, no había quien los despertara. La rubia llegó a la esquina de la casa y cuando giró vio lo que menos esperaba encontrarse.

- **¿Erza? ¿Jellal? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí fuera?**

 **-Lucy**. –Habló Jellal fríamente mientras no apartaba la mirada de la ojimarrón- **He venido a buscar a Erza**

 **-¿Buscarla…? Mierda, ¿piensas dejar a Natsu otra vez?** –dijo la rubia esperando que fuera más sensata y esta vez no volviera con él, esperando que mereciera la pena todo lo que había pasado desde que Erza llegó.

 **-Yo… No lo sé** –Erza no era capaz de articular nada que no fuera eso, y es que, ¿qué iba a saber ella? Estaba loca por Jellal pero ¿y Natsu? Dejarle tirado otra vez no entraba en sus planes, ¿no?

 **-ERZA CONTESTA JODER** -Lucy estaba decidiendo entre sí abofetear a Erza o matar a Jellal, se acerco a la pelirroja y en un intento desesperado de que su amigo no volviera a caer en la desesperación la abrazó.

 **-Erza…No puedes hacerle esto a Natsu otra vez** -susurro en su oído mientras apretaba más el abrazo, Natsu quería luchar por esa relación a pesar de las adversidades, Erza no podía acabar con ello como si nada.

La pelirroja miró a sus dos "amigos", los ojos marrones de Lucy no mostraban otra cosa que no fuera rencor pero muy en el fondo de ellos todavía se veía la mayor de las tristezas, sabía que estaba siendo lo que más detestaba, estaba traicionando a Natsu, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero también sabía que cuando miraba los ojos de Jellal lo único que quería era ser egoísta y perderse en sus brazos, sin nadie más que ellos dos.

Erza entró rápido a la casa, revolvió el armario entero metiendo miles de cosas en la maleta bajo la mirada perdida de Natsu quien creía que ni la pelirroja había notado su presencia. Cuando la pelirroja creía haber recogido "toda" su ropa, cerró la maleta y sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Natsu, dejó aquella frase impregnando toda la habitación

 **-Por una última vez, voy a ser egoísta**

Natsu escuchó un golpe y no supo reconocer si fue la puerta o su corazón al tocar fondo. No había más oportunidades, había elegido y no era a él. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapando los sollozos, intentando que volvieran a su garganta y se quedaran ahí enterrados, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto, él ya no la quería, ¿verdad? Sólo le debía el darle la relación que ella merecía, sólo era lo que tenía que pagar por haber hecho las cosas mal, sólo no quería volver a estar solo. Soltó un grito desgarrado por el llanto al techo de la habitación, ¿por qué estaba haciéndolo tan mal? Erza, Lucy… Erza ocupaba tanto espacio en su corazón que poco a poco ensombrecía a la rubia, creía que ya había superado lo de Erza pero estaba claro que hasta que no recibiera el golpe no lo haría.

Se tumbo con la cara en la almohada y gritó, lloró y soltó todo aquello que llevaba dentro, dejando todo lo que sentía por Erza en aquella almohada o al menos intentándolo, como si pudiera realmente hacerlo. Algo en lo más hondo de su cabeza le decía que aquello era el final, que no vería la vería más, y por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo sabía que era así. Apretó más la almohada contra su cara, ahora estaba solo otra vez, Erza se había llevado todo con ella, como un huracán que arrasa con todo a su paso.

Lucy entró a la habitación, la escena le desgarraba tanto como a Natsu. La rubia levantó la cabeza de Natsu de la almohada, le cogió por la mandíbula y le giró la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraran, y como diciéndolo todo con la mirada, Natsu la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y lloraron. Lucy, por Natsu, y Natsu, por no poder querer a Lucy ni la mitad de lo que Erza le dolía.

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAA(?) Emm por donde empiezo... LO SIENTO! Sé que llevo ni lo sé sin actualizar pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes y la verdad es que no me salía nada que realmente mereciera la pena subir. Para mi esta historia es la manera de dar a conocer un poco de lo que sé hacer y que llegue a la gente y por eso no puedo permitirme subir cosas que no me gusten sólo porque estén el día que toca, en cada capítulo tiene que haber un poquito del amor que siento por hacer esto. Espero que os guste el capítulo y a partir de ahora empezaré a subir cada fin de semana otra vez y sí, no voy a especificar día porque sabéis que nunca los cumplo jajaja**

 **Lucydaisukenatsu: Ufff Lucy ya tiene dueño eh pero tranquilo que relajaré un poquito las cosas y pronto florecerá el amor, pero no digo entre quien! un besito y gracias!**

 **ftcelestial: Erza tampoco es mala mala, sólo quiere estar con quien ama pero eso conlleva muchos destrozos emocionales, gracias y un besito!**

 **Tobika97: No te estreses corazón, aquí tienes salseo, soy muy películera así que te aseguro que va a haber mucho drama en esta historia pero sobre todas las cosas, amor, espero que te guste, un besito y gracias!**

 **Leire: No puedo hacer que le salga bueno...ya sabes... un herpes ahí abajo pero le haré pasarlo mal igual tranquila jajaj, espero que te guste un besito y gracias!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por comentar y por espero perdonar mi retraso con los capítulos**

 **Un besito, se despide, Noah**


	13. Chapter 13

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima, la historia es de mi pequeña invención_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La calma después de la tormenta**

Expulsaba el humo entre suspiro y suspiro, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la escena que les había propinado la pelirroja y las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce. De Erza no había rastro, por lo menos él no lo encontraba y madre mía si lo había intentado, las primeras dos semanas se las pasó entre llantos y alcoholismo, patético ¿eh?... Había intentado localizar a Erza o al peliazul y no había conseguido nada, si no hubiera sido por Lucy no se hubiera dado por vencido. Le dio una calada honda al cigarro con los ojos cerrados, ni así podía dejar de ver la línea de sus caderas. Lucy… A pesar de todo lo que le dolía esa chica seguía a su lado, sumisa al daño que eso le producía, no se alejaba de él. Esas dos primeras semanas Lucy había pasado noche y día a su lado intentado que volviera a ser él, cada vez que estaba mal ella estaba a su lado en silencio, abrazándolo, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara de hacerse daño pero él simplemente volvía a encerrarse en sí mismo. Por suerte entró en razón y poco a poco apartó todo aquello con la ayuda de la rubia. No sabía que estaba pasándole en aquel laberinto de mente que tenía, su corazón estaba dividido, Lucy y Erza, y por mucho que quería que la única que reinara fuera la rubia, era algo muy difícil.

Apagó lo que le quedaba de cigarro y fue a recoger a Lucy, quería agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y le había preparado una sorpresa: en la puerta le vendaría los ojos y se la llevaría a un pequeño lago al que iba con su madre cuando era pequeña, allí comerían los platos favoritos de la rubia, después pasarían la tarde en el mercado que se ponía en el pueblo cercano y cuando se hiciera de noche se la llevaría a la playa a ver las estrellas, sonaba demasiado cursi pero Lucy era cursi, romántica y soñadora y sabía que aunque tratara de ocultarlo la tenía ganada con eso.

No encontraba las zapatillas, ¿dónde estarían? Se sentó en el suelo dándose por vencida, aún le quedaba tiempo, hasta las 11:30 no había quedado con Natsu. Ese cabeza loca le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella pero era una impaciente y se había tirado dos días nerviosa por ello, ¿qué se le habría ocurrido? Sonrió dulcemente y puso uno de sus mechones rubios tras la oreja, daba igual que fuera, Natsu por fin estaba levantando cabeza y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora. Se levantó y se quitó la camiseta larga que utilizaba de pijama quedando en ropa interior frente al armario pensando en que ponerse, era una ilusa cada vez que Natsu le echaba cuatro sonrisas, fantaseaba con que si que podía salir bien, con que Natsu la quería, y es que joder, como no iba a hacerlo si cada vez que estaban juntos juraba que oía más los latidos del corazón del pelirrosa que los suyos propios. Natsu estaba loco por Erza pero después de todas las subidas y bajadas desde que se arreglaron la primera vez sabía que tenía un pequeño hueco en el corazón del chico, si, esa pelirroja lo superaba pero Roma no se construyó en un día y aunque sólo fuera un pequeña fantasía, era la más bonita de las fantasías. Decidió ponerse un vestido suelto floreado en tonos marrones, una chaqueta vaquera y unas sandalias marrones, se miró al espejo y se sonrió satisfecha con la vista que recibía, no era Erza, pero ser Lucy tampoco estaba nada mal. A los cinco minutos el timbre sonó, la rubia se asomó por la ventana y vio la cabellera rosa de su amigo en el umbral, Natsu, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, levantó la cabeza y divisó a su amiga a la que le ofreció la mejor de las sonrisas que pudo. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas y mientras agitaba la mano para saludarle, como si de una foto se tratara, inmortalizó la mirada jade del pelirrosa y aquella sonrisa que por unos instantes le pareció infinita.

Natsu sonrió como un estúpido al ver como la rubia parecía un tomate, dios, amaba hacerla enrojecer de esa forma, aún con la sonrisa de estúpido en la boca, agarró a Lucy de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él dejándola a escasos milímetros de su cara. La rubia, creía que no podía enrojecer más pero como no, Natsu con eso había conseguido que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulara en sus mejillas. El pelirrosa la giró y manejo a su antojo, le puso la venda en los ojos y la guió hasta el asiento delantero, cerró la puerta y se encaminó al asiento del conductor, la verdad era que no tenían ninguna prisa pero, ¿quién coño quería perder tiempo si no era al lado de esa rubia?

El día pasó casi sin darse cuenta, disfrutaron como hacía mucho tiempo que no eran capaces, y es que era así, con las idas y venidas que había provocado Erza habían olvidado algo realmente importante, si estaban ellos el resto del mundo no importaba. Natsu salió del coche y le abrió su puerta a la rubia:

 **-Ha sido todo un placer señorita** -mientras decía esto el pelirrosa hizo un intento de reverencia que sacó una dulce risilla a la rubia- **Echaba de menos pasar contigo ratos así Lucy, necesitaba agradecerte todo lo que has estado haciendo por mi yo de verdad que…**

Lucy puso su mano sobre la boca del pelirrosa, provocando que una ráfaga de electricidad surcara la columna vertebral de este- **Ahora ya no importa, siempre juntos, ¿te acuerdas?**

Natsu sonrió melancólico- **Siempre juntos** \- Agarró a la rubia y la abrazó, cuando llenó a esa pequeña rubia de barro jamás pensó que de verdad pasarían tantos años juntos y ahora, no se imaginaba una vida sin tenerla a su lado, era su rubia, su amiga, su confidente, su chica… Separó unos centímetros la cabeza del hombro de la rubia y la miro fijamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil que estuvieran juntos? Pasó la mano por su mejilla dejándola allí apoyada, ¿eran tan diferentes? Juntaron sus frentes manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ¿por qué nunca podía quererla lo suficiente? Sentía que las mariposas de su estómago se sentaban en sus costillas a contemplar el espectáculo que estaba dando su corazón contra su pecho, joder si eso no era suficiente que alguien le explicara qué coño era, ¿no podía ser todo tan fácil como cuando estaban sólo ellos dos? La rubia se agarro la camiseta cerca del corazón, joder juraba que si Natsu no oía su pecho retumbar le llevaría al médico, ¿por qué nosotros si nunca saldrá bien? Natsu miró la boca de la rubia, tragó seco y besó su frente, Lucy no merecía a alguien como él.

La rubia se separó y ladeo una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su casa, entró y cerró la puerta. El pelirrosa se dirigió a su coche:

 **-A ti te enseñaba a reconstruir las ruinas una a una, si no fuera quien yo quien las derrumba.**

* * *

 **A ver que digo yo ahora... Emm bueno lo primero hola, jeje... digamos que mi ordenador no ha ido bien hasta ahora y no había podido subir nada si que ya se que es medio año casi, dios que barbaridad, perdonad en serio pero supongo que tampoco puedo hacer ahora nada más que subir cap! la historia ya va cogiendo forma creo yo, poco a poco las cosas vuelven a su cauce y esta vez tenemos ya a Erza fuera del mapa, veremos que ocurre, PRONTO, recalco la palabra pronto porque la idea es volver a subir cada fin de semana pero ya sabéis que no lo cumplo mucho... jajajaja prometo intentarlo, espero que disfrutéis del cap y no os dejaré mucho tiempo con la intriga tranquilos, dejadme en los comentarios que queréis para el siguiente capítulo y si tenéis ideas sobre como irá la historia compartidlas porque serán aceptadas con mucho cariño**

 **Tobika97: Si Lucy esta siendo muy tonta pero todo a su tiempo, espero que te guste el cap**

 **Giu Giu Salamander: Habrán más giros pero un poquito de tranquilidad nunca viene mal, espero que te guste el cap**

 **Dragneel-chan: Natsu lo tiene claro pero sabe que no lo ha hecho bien con Lucy así que aún falta un poquito para que haya amor del bueno :3 espero que te guste el cap**

 **deicy rios j: lo siento mucho porque 4 meses ya no van, van más... pero lo bueno se hace esperar (?) vale dejo las escusas... jajaj espero que te guste el cap**

 **Tranquilos, no voy a dejar de escribir esta historia mientras tenga a gente que me inspire a hacerlo, entre ellos, vosotros que me leéis y hacéis que cada día me guste más.**

 **Un besito, de despide Noah**

 **Pd: Si alguien quiere saber más acerca de la historia o hacer cualquier pregunta directamente hacia mi o lo que queráis, podéis mandarme un un mensaje privado y os proporcionaré mi Twitter para poder hablar mejor por ahí cualquier cosa que queráis saber**


End file.
